The Joker and the Genius
by Cynaide and Co
Summary: Haruhi's cousin has been called by her Uncle to 'save' Haruhi from the Host Club, but things go all wrong when she starts to fall for one of them... HikaruXOCXNekozawa & KaoruXOC IRREGULAR UPDATES! Rated T for Language. Nekozawa comes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (I can't believe I'm doing one of these) Ahem. OHSHC is NOT mine. If it was, the twins and Hunny would rule the world and Tamaki would be dead. Or at least, almost dead. Oh, and before I forget, the song "I write sins, not tragedies" (did I write that right?) is also not mine. I'm pretty sure it's Panic! at the Disco's.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or flashbacks (unless obviously otherwise.)_

**-Storm's PoV-**

Another (miraculously) sunny day. It got boring with all these sunny days. Why couldn't it be a rainy day once, just once? Ok, now I'm talking to myself again. Sigh. I've got to stop doing this.

Why am I standing outside this gigantic school anyway?

Oh, yeah, because of my uncle*cough*aunt*cough* and my extremely high IQ. It's so high, I'm considered one of the smartest teenagers in Asia. Scary. Maybe that's why I talk/think to myself so much?

Don't get me wrong. Having a high IQ doesn't mean that you're immediately a geek or something. It just means that you're smarter than normal people. I mean, I still listen to pop and swear and stuff like that. I don't get why people think that if you're a genius, you've got to be polite and listen to classical. *_shiver_* Well after the old _Okama_ pleaded with me saying that 'his little Haruhi' –or something like that- was getting molested and continuously pestered by a bunch of guys, I gave in and came to this school. I mean, she _is_ my favourite cousin. My only cousin.

And because I can't actually afford the uniform, I'm wearing what I usually wear. A black windbreaker over a grey tee and some jeans. Oh, and my black sneakers. My backpack is hanging over one shoulder (bad for my posture, I know), with my iPod, phone, laptop, lunch and SilverSkull™ stationery in it. Basically, I've got everything I need. I hope.

**-Fast forward to the classroom!-**

"Now then, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. Storm is currently outside the-"

"What kind of a name is _Storm_?" I heard someone interrupt. I agree. What was my father thinking when he named me anyway?

"-classroom." Sensei continued, as if nothing had happened. "Be nice."

I guess this is my cue. I push the door to 1-A open and suddenly, I hear about twenty-six gasps and the 'thud' sound of people fainting too. What the heck? Why is there a heart background and – "Stormy-sama, I LOVE YOU!!! Kyaa!!!" _Stormy-what!?_ _They can't be serious right? I just got here! I'M A FUCKING GIRL FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I mean my hair's long and-_ Oh right I forgot about my uncle's 'catch.'

To last week's phone call

"_I want to tell you, though, that if you attend this school, there is a catch. You must be a boy." _

"_What do you mean, I have to be a boy?"_

"_Well... Haruhi'sactuallyinahostclubandtheyaretheonespesteringhersoallIneedyoutodoistogetintothehostclubandgetHaruhioutofthere!"_

"_Uncle, I'm a genius and even _I_ don't get what you just said."_

"_-_deep breath-_ I said that Haruhi's actually in a host club and they-the club members- are the ones pestering her, so all you need to do is to get into it and get her out of it!"_

"_Um... That doesn't actually make sense but I guess I'll be a boy... For now."_

"_Sankyuu so much my Stormy darling!"_

"_...Well, since I don't live in that area, I'll be renting an apartment, right?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_What's with all the exclamation marks?"_

"_..."_

"_Anyway, because I'm renting, I'll need someone to pay the rent..."_

_I paused, hoping he would catch on._

"_Oh of course I - Whaaat!?"_

**-Back to the present-**

So basically, I got my hair cut into one of those 'emo' styles (no, seriously, the catalogue actually called it 'The Emo Boy Look') and wrapped my almost-but-not-quite invisible breasts. I found an apartment that was just big enough for me and now I'm probably going to get raped by someone of the same gender. What a life.

"Now, now girls, leave Storm-sama alone." Thank you sensei! Just wait..._What _did the sensei just call me!? Please Lord, have mercy on this genius! "Now Storm-sam--, I mean Storm-_san_, would you care to introduce yourself?" Not like I have a choice...

"Hey, I'm Storm and I'm 15. Please take care of me from now on." As I said those words internally cringed. But it seemed to have the right effect on the girls. They were all kyaa-ing and I heard some more thuds that were completely ignored by my homeroom teacher. I gave them a smile and started to walk to the only spare desk in the room when I felt the sensei hold me back.

"Wait Storm-san. There are some students who want to ask you some questions." I sighed a heavy sigh in my head.

"Okay, give me your worst." I said. The students all looked at me weirdly. It's as if they don't use those words of something.

A girl spoke. "Uh, Storm san, what's your last name? You only mentioned your first. Or is it Storm your last name?" I smiled at this before replying (I swear a heard more thuds. This is creeping me out. I mean, how many girls are in this class anyway?)

"Don't worry, Storm's my first name. My last name is Kris." Now low murmurs and whispers and squeals started. Stuff like '_Oh my gosh, even his last name is cool' _and '_He should _so _go in the Host Club with that kind of name' _were particularly loud. The last one didn't even make any sense.

Now a guy asked the question. "Kris-san," he said, making use of the newly acquired knowledge of my last name. It sounded really weird with –san at the end. "We all know you got in by scholarship. Could you please tell us how high your IQ is to be able to do so?" Damn! I was hoping to avoid this question. Oh well. They're not gonna believe me anyway.

I replied "The last time I got it tested, they said it was a nice 280."

More gasps. And thuds. _This is gonna be a long, long day._

**-To Lunch! (This authoress is lazy, isn't she?)-**

My prediction is so correct. It feels as if I've been here all week and haven't gone home once. But it's only lunch. Thank the Lord that all the girls are buying lunch from the cafeteria while I bought mine from the convenience store this morning. I haven't fully settled into my apartment yet. Just a few boxes to go, but one of those boxes is the refrigerator. Nice, eh?

"_I chime in with a, 'haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door?' No, it's much better than facing these kinds of things, with a sense of-"_

I quickly accepted the call before anymore of the song got out. No, it wasn't rude or anything, but it would probably tell the girls that there was still someone in 1-A. I looked at the caller ID and... I hung up. I had made it clear to him that he wasn't allowed to call. So why did he do so now?

**How did you like it? Was it bad for a first try? I haven't told you Storm's eye colour yet, have I? (Please note that SilverSkull™ is NOT a real brand. Unless it is. Now I've gotten myself confused...)**

**Cynaide**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ... *Flies to heaven and doesn't come back* I GOT REVEIWS!!! You have given me motivation to start the second chappie! (I **_**told**_** you that the authoress was lazy.) I'm not sure about America or anything, but in Australia (where I live) it's the school holidays, so I've been lounging around doing nothing but reading and sleeping. And getting fat. Now that I've got the right motivation, I'll start writing! (Does a Rock Lee / Guy Sensei thumb up thingy.) Oh, and before I forget, Storm and the Hitachiins are **_**not**_** in the same class. She is in 1-A, while they (and Haruhi) are in 1-B. **

**Disclaimer: I live in Australia. I don't fully understand a word of Japanese. Need I spell it out for you?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means Hikaru and Kaoru talking at the same time.**

It was the end of the school day. I decided to try my luck and see if I could get into the Host Club, at least temporarily. I went up to a girl (I assure you, there was no one else to go to) and asked, "Excuse me, would you happen to know where the Host Club is?" giving her a bit of a smile. Her face turned a _very_ interesting shade of vermillion when she answered.

"U-um, the Host Club resides in the Th- third Music Room. **(A/N: Do they? I haven't watched OHSHC for a long time. If it isn't please tell me. Anyway, back to her stuttering.)**__Are you going there, Storm-san?" When I replied with an affirmative she warned, "Bring an umbrella, and hold it out in front of you when you open the door." I didn't really get what she meant, so, (since I didn't want to show it,) I asked if she would lead the way. She didn't seem to be a total lovey-dovey girl. When she accepted, it was only a light flush on her cheeks. I'm starting to like her. She's the first girl in this cursed school who hasn't called me _Stormy-sama_.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Hotaru." She replied, before quickly grabbing my hand and somehow managing to run up the stairs in that horrid omelet- I mean, _dress_.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"There were girls around the corner. If they saw me with you, they'd probably interrogate me and torture me until I told them what I was doing with you. Then they'd make my life hell for the rest of my high schooling time." She explained. I looked at her as if she told me that God was a woman. _What the hell?! Do people actually do that? Can they really? How did she see them anyway!? Scary._ Then something occurred to me.

"If that was so, then why did you just run? You didn't need to take me as well."

"I said I would take you to the Host Club, so I am."

I was astonished. A sane rich girl! Who also keeps her promises! You don't find many of those in this school. In fact, you probably wouldn't find any in Asia either.

"We're here." She said as she took out and umbrella. _How does she do that?_ "Okay, I'm opening the door now."

She reached out and pushed the handle down. I suddenly see a bright, white, light and multiple rose petals whirring out. Thank God for the umbrella.

"Welcome to the Host Club." I heard about seven voices say. I see the silhouette of some people.

"Come in, my beautiful princesses," one of the voices said.

I got an anger mark. _Princess! I'd be at least a Prince in my current state, thank him very much!_ I suppressed these thoughts as I said, "there's only one princess here though. The other is just a peasant." I said the last line sarcastically, of course. Then, into my vision, came some very... _Odd_ looking specimens of the male population. A blonde with indigo eyes, a scary looking guy with glasses, a set of red-headed twins, a tiny guy, a _ massive_ guy and... _Haruhi!?_ I knew that she was getting pestered by them but I didn't know that she was _one of them._ Hotaru, who was still beside me, seemed perfectly fine around them. She's such a sane girl.

"Wait... _Storm!?_" I heard Haruhi exclaim.

"**You know that girl, Haruhi?"**

"No... The boy..."

"**What!?"**

And to think that a second ago they were perfectly composed. The (tall) blonde seemed to be saying something about how he didn't want his daughter to have a boyfriend, and I swear, if I wasn't the perfectly composed person I was, I would have burst out laughing like the girl beside me. The one with the glasses seemed to realise how comical they looked and started to calm them down. I felt something tugging my shirt and looked down. I blinked. _What the heck!? This tiny kid is way too cute for his own good!_ He seemed to be saying something to me.

"-cake with me?" He seemed to be asking me to eat cake with him? What could I do, decline?

"Of course I will." I answered.

"Yay! Did you hear that Mori?" He asked the very tall one, who I now know as Mori. "Oh!" he said, noticing Hotaru for the first time, "you can eat with us too!" He was honestly too cute for his own good.

I was just going to go off with him when I heard Haruhi ask me something.

"Oi, Storm, why are you-"

And was cut off by... A man-sized bunny!?

**Mwahahahaha! You can never get enough of man-sized bunnies! Anyway, special thanks to my three special reviewers, who have given me **_**hope**_**, and I realize that the chapters I write are short, so I'm seriously trying to make them longer, but failing miserably. Whatever *throws Australian Ice-cream at whoever reviewed.* And if you don't like ice-cream, **_**Australian**_** Ice-cream, you're one weird reviewer. This is meant to be an OC X One of the Hitachiins Fic, but I haven't introduced them yet, have I? Like I previously mentioned, I'm lazy. And bad at introductions.**

**Cynaide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! More reviews! I just want you to take note of something... If this chapter is weird, it's because I'm writing it while fighting a cold and a killer headache. I can't really remember what I had previously planned to do with this story so I'm just making it up as I go along... Yeah. I wish to note that a kris is a heavy dagger/short sword with a wavy blade. I'm pretty sure it was used by pirates, but it might just be my head acting up. This will also be the shortest chapter so far and I won't be writing for some time because this cold is really affecting my health in a negative way.**

**Disclaimer: ...If you actually think I made up Ouran High School Host Club, you are sorely mistaken.**

Storm's PoV

That man-sized bunny's seriously creeping me out...

"Yay! Mori, look! The bunny we ordered has arrived! It's just like Usa-chan!"

...

Wow. He _ordered_ a man-sized bunny!? Haruhi seemed just as shocked.

"Hunny-senpai," She started. Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Senpai!?_ This little dude? Senpai!? Even the mind of a genius mistook him for a very, _very_, small middle-schooler! Oh, right, he's wearing a high-schoolers uniform! I really don't know how the IQ test found that my IQ was 280. Maybe the tester smudged the paper and my IQ was only 80? But that doesn't make sense because I did a test to get into this school too and I got 100% on everything... I confuse myself sometimes.

"Storm-san?" I heard the voice of Hotaru ask.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Um... You had something to do with the Host Club, didn't you?"

Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to ask permission to join it. Well, better now than never, even though this club looks more like a circus more than a Host Club, with everything from twins to a man-sized bunny. Gathering up my courage, I quickly went up and tapped the shoulder of the creepy guy with the glasses. He seemed to notice me and suddenly, everything went quiet.

"Well than, who might you be?" The tall blonde asked me.

Before I could answer, the glasses guy replied, "Kris Storm-san, blood type O, 169.4cm tall, weighs 57.3kg, favourite colour is silver, likes homemade dumplings and lemon tea, and prefers cats over dogs. Got into this school by scholarship and has an IQ of 280. This means that Kris-san is a genius."

Wow. Thank God I hacked into the hospital records and switched my gender and a few other bits and pieces around. This guy's a data freak!

The blonde didn't seem too concerned, though, and immediately asked me, "Well, young man, what brings you to the Host Club? Do you want to join it or something?"

At this, Haruhi exclaimed, "Don't be stupid senpai! Storm isn't like that!"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, Haruhi, that's exactly what I'm doing."

The silence was so loud it was deafening.

Suddenly, the twins started examining me.

"Hm, his hair isn't too bad," said one.

"His hands are rough, but not brick-rough," observed the other, feeling the tips of my fingers.

"A little short, but we _do _have two even shorter than him."

"Pierced ears? Where'd you get those?"

"How do you think he'd look with brown hair instead, Hikaru?"

"Nah, black suits that cut better, Kaoru."

"Good point, Hikaru."

Suddenly, the guy Hikaru seemed to notice something and stared intently at my face before saying, "Nice eyes, genius."

"What colour are they, Hikaru?" His brother questioned.

As an answer, Hikaru said, "They don't have a colour. They've got lots of colours."

This got Kaoru's attention as well as the rest of the club's.

"What colours are they Hikaru-chan?" asked Hunny.

"Um... There seems to be a mix of hazel, some olive green, and some golden flecks, but the majority is of emerald green, Hunny-senp-"

_High-powered motor_."Oh hohohohohoho."

_What the heck!?_

**Guess who? Renge! I'm really having trouble continuing now, so once I get this chapter up, I'm going straight to bed.**

**Cynaide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I'm back! I defeated my cold, and had a few perfectly normal weeks of school... Then I got hit by a car and (luckily) only broke my ankle. So now I've got a lot of free time. I'd been wondering what to do with this story, but, apparently, getting hit by a car equals a little less writer's block, 'cause I've been having some story ideas. Not necessarily for this story, but it's a good thing all the same! Now, I'm going to stop rambling (pretty hard for me to do) and get started with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Storm and some yet to be made characters. I also do not own Hotmail, and worship the person who made it up.**

_Italics mean thought or strong emotions unless obviously otherwise._

Storm's PoV

The day just couldn't get any weirder. Fan-girls, hosts, Man-sized bunnies that didn't seem to do anything, twins, and a girl who seemed to say nonsense on a spinning pedestal. _This isn't a school! It's a madhouse in training! Thank Kami-sama for Hotaru, and Haruhi, and even that Kyouya guy, 'cause these people will drive me to suicide eventually!_

Wrapped in these gloomy thoughts I made my way out of the school without getting jumped, and quietly caught a bus home, preparing myself to unpack the rest of my things. I don't have many of them, but I have enough to make a girl-genius cringe.

My apartment is really nice. Small, but it had everything I could possibly need, namely, a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and quite a lot of extra space too. All for a _very_ small price Haruhi's dad is paying. A lot of people would say that my apartment is a miracle. I agree. Even the landlord's nice! He's really young (about 22, I think,) but nice. And gay. So technically, he's another person I've got to worry about raping me, since I didn't tell him that I was actually a girl. Oh look, there he is.

"Stormy-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ryu-kun's here!" Ryu squealed, before glomping me with his lean body. Most girls would absolutely _drool_ over him... Then discover he was gay and not pay him a second thought.

"Oi, Ryu! Get _off_ me! Unlike you, I'm _straight_!" Although that would mean that I _am_ attracted to him, better pretend for now.

Ryu's grip on my waist slackened the tiniest bit. "But... I don't care! I'll love you anyway! "

...

Kami-sama help me and damn Haruhi's father to the darkest, hottest, fires of hell. I decided that gays like this were beyond the reach of words so I simply kicked him off. And satisfyingly watched him land a distance away from me with a nice, loud, _thump._ Sure, I'd feel guilty about it later, but I'll enjoy till the time comes.

In Storm's Apartment

Muahahahahaha! What can you call that? 'Awesome escape from Blue-eyed, black-haired gay'? Anyway, after I abused him lightly, I ran up the stairs and escaped into my apartment. Then I locked the door, though I don't really see what good that would do me, seeing that he's got a key to the apartment. Taking off my black sneakers, I ran into my room.

My room was beautiful. It really was. It was painted a deep red, which, instead of invigorating you, calmed you down. The ceiling however, was silver, as well as the curtains that hung over my window. I had asked Ryu why this room was so elaborate, and he said that a long time ago, in a time when he was still straight and had a girlfriend (scary thought,) his girlfriend wanted a room just like this, so he made it to please her. Of course then, due to some unexpected circumstances (which were not revealed to me) he turned gay and promptly broke up with her.

Sad, huh?

I had unpacked my laptop, some soap and shampoo, a sleeping bag, a pillow, and most of my clothes. I'm going to try and get Ryu to help me unpack the stuff that I can't lift by myself (a.k.a. the refrigerator and my bed.) Switching the laptop on, I quickly typed in my password, and signed into my Hotmail account.

_Funny_grey_area has logged on._

_Ill_kick_ur_sorry_ass has logged on._

_FGA: Oi, you know, your name _still_ isn't very inviting._

_IKUSA: Like ur da 1 2 talk, braniac. Wat is wid all ur grammar anyways!? No1 cares on da net, u no?_

_FGA: You know very well that it is _habit_ and that habit is hard to break, Yuki. _

_IKUSA: yah? well ur habits r weird!!! Anyways, how all going in that posh school ur going 2?_

_FGA: Horrible. You know how I'm cross-dressing?_

_IKUSA: yah_

_FGA: Well, it seems that I look really good as a guy, because I nearly got raped today _by at least fifteen girls no less.

_IKUSA: O.o_

_if u look so good, u should let ur old friend c! u'v got webcam right?_

_FGA: Yeah, I do. Wait a second._

_IKUSA: Only u'd actually say 'second'..._

_OMGOMGOMGOMG. _**YOU**_ look like dat!?! Holy crap, even i'd jump u! & i no who u r!_

_FGA: Well that's reassuring._

_IKUSA: But u look so hoooooooooooooooottttt! _

_..._

_I just remembered!_

_FGA: What?_

_IKUSA: u c, okaa-san just re-married a really rich guy, so i'm gonna b going 2 ur skool!_

_FGA: ... And you withheld that information till now, why?_

_IKUSA: cause i 4got silly! S~o... ur scared about girls raping u and stuff right?_

_FGA: Yeah. Don't tell me... Don't Yuki! The girls here will torture you!_

_IKUSA: dont worry a single itty bitty. my step-daddy's 1 of the richest guys in asia. A multi billionaire, even if u convert it to usa dollars._

_FGA: ... He's... That rich?_

_IKUSA: Yah. So, i'll b ur girlfriend from now on, sweetie!_

_Ill_kick_ur_sorry_ass has logged off._

_FGA: Someone help me _please.

_Funny_grey_area has logged off._

**Muahahahahaha! I really like torturing her, don't I? I'm really stuck on story ideas here. Anyone got any suggestions? Anyway *Throws ROC candy at those who reviewed* please review!**

**Cynaide.**


	5. Chapter 5

'**Ello! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short/confusing/ rushed or all of these. I'm trying to make a longer chapter, I really am. For some reason, their addresses don't fully show up. Storm's is: Funny (underscore) [is it really called an underscore?] grey(underscore)area. Yuki's one is Ill(underscore)kick(underscore)ur(underscore)sorry(underscore)ass. Yuki's going to be one of the main characters from now on, 'kay? I also got a review about the classes and stuff. I didn't know that! I'm trying to keep them away from each other right now, and she's a genius, so it works, right?**

**Disclaimer: None belong to me except for about *does quick mental calculation* four characters? I'm not too sure...**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means Hikaru and Kaoru speaking in unison.**

Storms PoV

I'm dreading today. I really am. Now Yuki's going to announce that she's my 'girlfriend' and I'll probably stuff up at the Host Club _because_ she's my girlfriend. I mean, host's don't host while they have a steady girlfriend/boyfriend do they? I've got to tell her that. I quickly sent her a text message explaining and hoped that she remembers to check her mail. Wriggling out of my sleeping bag, I pulled out a grey hoodie, a black tee that had a neon green alien thing on it, and some black skinnies. Yeah, I'm going with the 'emo' look, to match my hair. Then I quickly went, showered, and bound my chest.

Zipping my hoodie up, I heard the sound of my door opening. "Storm-kun!" Proclaimed an overly cheerful voice.

Ryu just didn't know when to stop, did he?

"Storm-kun, I brought breakfast, I didn't think you had unpack all the necessary utensils!" The smell of hot waffles, pancakes and three different types of syrup (maple, raspberry and caramel) wafted into the building.

And Ryu didn't need to stop, if he kept this going.

Into my view came Ryu, holding two plastic bags. I gestured him over to the floor, since the table was still yet to be unpacked. "Thanks, Ryu. Sorry about kicking you yesterday." I was right, I felt guilty about kicking him. It took a while, but conscience kicked in.

Ryu seemed to have tears streaming down his smiling face and I offered him a tissue. "Don't worry a thing, Storm-kun! I'm ALL better now! Do you like waffles, Storm-kun?" He asked me, gesturing towards the plastic bag. I nodded, and Ryu proceeded to unpack our breakfast.

After a few minutes of munching on the delicious waffles, I asked Ryu if he could come over some time and help me unpack some of the heavier things. Ryu agreed a _little_ too quickly, but oh well.

Abandoning the now polished off waffles, I quickly put my sneakers on, snatched my backpack off the floor and told Ryu that "I'm going, so you're going now too."

Ryu did nothing but make a hurt puppy-dog face at me. Not gonna work. I pushed him out of the front door, quickly locked it and reminded myself to buy an extra lock so that my privacy wouldn't be contaminated any time soon.

My apartment was actually not that far away from Ouran. I could easily walk there in twenty minutes. And that was taking the long way! Of course, once I reached the school, I'd have to dodge limos and make my way through this never used path through the grounds I found, but it got me awake, so all was good. Though I wouldn't really do it in winter.

-To the Classroom!-

I got a whole lot more kyaas when I entered than I thought I would. Don't they ever get bored of seriously straining their throats? I hope they get used to me being here soon. My ears will never survive high school if they keep this up.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to the new student' here! Yuki, please step inside."

Yuki did just that. My friend for close to thirteen years now, she was absolutely _adorable_, with curly red hair (dyed even redder) and big electric blue eyes. She was shorter that most people, but that just made her cuter. She made that omelet look _fashionable_, something that rarely happened outside Shakespeare plays. A dark blue headband held her hair in place, and you could just see the tips of her sneakers poking out, underneath that dress.

This time, it was the boy's turn to faint and swoon over her (these guys are freakishly girly.) The girls glared daggers at her, but quickly quieted down when they saw the surname written on the board.

_Hibiki_

They were one of the top electronics designers and manufacturers in Asia! They'd gone international ages ago though. My own laptop had _Hibiki_ emblazoned across it! And Yuki's mother _married_ the guy who started it!?

The girls started gossiping at 84miles per hour, and the girly-guys gossiped too, something along the lines of-

"Well, she'd probably choose _me_, my family owns thirty-seven resorts, as well as many more hotels!"

"Yah Hotel-boy, _you_. Gimme a break, you wouldn't stand a chance! My family's beaten your family income by at least two light years!"

"Oi, do you guys think that she'd like Kris-san? The rest of the girls did yesterday."

"Nah. He's a _scholarship student_. Poor. Hibiki-chan wouldn't choose _him_."

Wow, I'd expected the guys to sound a little more... _male_, but I guess I'm wrong.

"Hibiki-san, since we all know who you are," a.k.a. we know who you're family is, "you can go and sit in the spare desk next to Storm-san, the one—" and sensei broke off, seeing that Yuki was already heading my way. I looked at the desk as if it hadn't been there yesterday. Actually, it _hadn't_ been there yesterday.

"Hi Storm! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuki smiled at me, sitting herself in a desk.

"Yeah." I replied, a bit nonchalantly, though I was glomping her mentally. You could just _hear_ the hearts shattering around us, boys and girls alike. Yuki shot me a _what-the-fuck_ look, and I gave her a _those-people-just-can't-be-human_ one back. Yuki giggled and ALL the males in the room, glared at me. I wonder who they learned glaring from. Draco Malfoy or something? Then girls in the class glared the guys **DOWN**, so ferociously, I felt the tiniest bit sorry for them. Yuki looked a bit scared now, and I didn't blame her a bit.

Sensei finally decided to interfere with the glaring and cleared her throat, with resulted in glares from both sides. Sensei evacuated the room. Lucky her.

-To Lunch!-

At the sound of the bell, I was immediately surrounded by girls and questions. Yuki was surrounded by boys and questions. Then a random girl realised that her _boyfriend_ was with Yuki and immediately went to yell at him. And pandemonium arrived at Class 1-A. In all the yelling, Yuki and I somehow slipped out of the classroom and into the corridor, closing the door behind us gently.

"What the _hell_ was that!? _That_ was your _class!?_" She all but screamed, after she a regained her breath.

"I told you." Was all I said, then realizing I sounded like a girl, and promptly deepened my voice.

Yuki smirked. "Do I really have to give up being your girlfriend?" She purred.

"Stop that, Yuki. I need lunch really badly."

"You're no fun when you're like that. And about lunch, don't worry, I'll buy it."

Heading towards the cafeteria, we had _many_ people fall to the ground as we passed as well as a brick wall of red faces. I spotted Hotaru passing by, and discreetly waved to her, causing her to give me an almost invisible one back. I smiled.

At the cafeteria, things were no better. Everyone wanted to look at the _Hibiki_ _Girl_ and the _Incredibly Cute Genius_. It was as if we were some kind of foreign banana, with multicoloured stripes instead if plain yellow.

"You were just comparing yourself to a foreign banana, right?" I gave a little start. Kyouya was creepy to the max if he had ESP powers too.

"_Oh. My. God._ It's the HOST CLUB!!!" Another random fan-girl screamed, as if she didn't see them after school every day. Yuki now looked interested and asked,

"Oi, Storm, is that them?"

**This is one of my longest chapters! Thanks to all who has reviewed so far *throws multicoloured, striped bananas***

**...**

**O~kay, so those treats **_**were**_** a bit healthier than the others, but food is food, right? I'm not titling any of the of the chapters, but if I did, the next one would be something along the lines of 'Chaos Isn't Over Yet." XD**

**Cynaide.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we know each other well enough. I've got a broken ankle (I like rubbing that in,) and you are reading this story. Unless you clicked this by accident and can't seem to exit the page. Read on anyway! This one's going to be in Yuki's PoV, 'kay?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means the Hitachiins speaking at the same time.**

Yuki's PoV

Wow. I'm actually nervous to meet this famous club. I gave Storm a pitying glance. She had to go through this yesterday? I feel so sorry for her. There were girls gathered all around us. This club really is popular. Storm is too.

...

Oi, why am I getting left out!? Storm quickly gestured me to her. She's the only one who knows me. Not the 'me' that I put up to make people think I'm dumb and ditzy. The real thing. It's probably because were alike in so many ways. Our mothers were friends, and that friendship was passed to their daughters. We met in preschool, our mothers introducing us to each other. That's a day I can't forget.

_Flashback_

"_Yuki-chan, come here!"_

_At that time, I had already had my red hair, and my eyes, both probably inherited from the dad I never knew. Other children in the preschool snuck glances at me making me feel self-conscious in the green dress mother had put on me in the morning. I quietly walked closer to her, and she lifted me up in a single sweep. My mother was always pretty. Though she had had me for three years now, she was still modelling and playing small parts in movies. I didn't know then, but I'd inherit her figure, though not her height. "Yuki-chan, this is my old school friend, Ayame!"_

_I looked from her arms, to the direction she pointed to, and immediately saw a lady that was every bit as pretty as mother, but in a rougher, tougher, more raw way. Her hair was a light brown, simply tied back into a ponytail. She waved at me, smiling. "Ami-chan, I haven't seen you for _years! _Is that your daughter? She's so cute! But my princess is every bit as pretty! Stormie, come here, mom's got someone to show you!"_

_Into my expanded vision came a girl, tall for her age, though that isn't tall at all. Her raven hair was tied, like her mothers, in a single ponytail, and she wore a worn pair of jeans and a tee. I remember being confused, because I had only ever seen males wear pants, but only women with long hair. Confused as I was I said politely as I knew at the time, "Hallo, Stormie-kun." Storm looked at me, and giggled a bit._

"_I'm not a boy, Yuki-chan."_

_Flashback end_

"HELLOOOO!!! Who may this princess be? I can't have not seen her, she's too cute for that." A blonde appeared in my field of vision, holding a rose out, and all around me I heard swoons a what seemed like jealous whispers. _**This**__ is Tamaki!? He's worse than I thought! And I thought some pretty scary things!_

Storm (thank Kami-sama) quickly intervened, pushing the blonde out of my personal bubble. "Oi, Tamaki-sempai, could you stop that? Yuki-chan's not extremely good with guys like you." This make Tamaki go into an extremely amusing state of depression, growing mushrooms while crouching in a dark corner, pretty hard to do in a crowded school cafeteria like this, but he somehow he managed.

"**Oi, Storm, who's this?"** A set of identical twins asked, yellowy green eyes glowing. **"Is she a friend of yours? Girlfriend?"** I this, I heard the whole cafeteria (who seemed to be listening on us) go,

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

...

We really can't get any privacy these days, can we? I decided to speak up, keeping up my 'totally cute' image.

"Eh? You think that Storm-kun and I are _dating_!?" I asked cutely, stressing the word dating for good measure. I paused at the silence, and then gave a small giggle. "Sorry, but we're nothing but childhood friends. I admit we've known each other for ages, but he's more like a brother to me, you know?"

At this, the cafeteria sighed with relief, and this time, I giggled for real. I saw Storm look at me, and our brainwaves connected. **(A/N: Yah, their brainwaves connected. It's what happens when you're really in synch with another person. You can tell what they're thinking by just looking at them.** **Thought I'd just clear that up.)**

_Oi, Yuki, thanks for the save, but seriously, that act was so convincing, it was scary. Did you do some kind of acting lessons?_

I shook my head the tiniest bit. _No, but when you have to entertain guests you _really_ don't want to entertain, you learn these things._ The end of Storm's mouth twitched up the smallest bit, and we left it at that.

After school

I was walking with Storm, up the stairs, to go to the Third Music Room.

"Yuki, how the hell do those people get _any_ girls anyway? Their simply unnatural." Storm looked the tiniest bit scared at the prospect of having to deal with this.

I gave her the nicest look I could muster, knowing that pitying her was no use. "Well, on the bright side, you'll know how to pick up girls by the end of this year!"

Storm now looked more horrified than ever. "Oh, damn, I forgot I'd be staying long-term!" She promptly turned, and started banging her head against the wall.

"Don't do that, genius, you'll lose brain cells."

Storm stopped, and replied, "Yeah, you're right," and walked on, leaving the biggest dent in the wall.

After walking for some time, Storm once again stopped, and opened a door. We walked in, and were greeted by the hosts.

"Childhood friend, huh? Interesting." A guy wearing glasses observed. _This must be Kyouya. Creepy guy._ I smiled my ditzy smile. "Yep, we've been best friends for like... Forever!"

Kyouya looked at me. This is gonna be a scary afternoon.

**I know what you guys are all thinking. **_**Why the blooping hell is the authoress still not doing much with her story!? It's getting freaking boring!? **_**I'm sorry. You should know that I'm on Fanfiction to try and **_**improve**_** my writing skills, so I wanted to see if I could do this story in another person's PoV. I was wrong. I find Yuki's personality incredibly hard to write, and I'm much better at Storm's. If any of you specifically **_**request**_** doing it in someone else's PoV, I'll try, but that chapter will probably turn out as lousy as this one. I'm going to post the link to a sketch of Storm's profile in my account, but if you don't want it to ruin your imagination, you don't have to look at it. Yes, I really did sketch it. Anyway, *throws Starburst lollipops at those who reviewed* THANKS FOR PUTTINGUP WITH THE LOUSY CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yosh! Back to Storm's PoV we go!**

**...**

**Wow, that's the first time I started **_**anything**_** with 'yosh.' They do it in animes all the time though. Well anyways, thanks for putting up with the last chapter, now, BACK TO STORM!**

**(The authoress is really pumped up about this, isn't she?)**

**Disclaimer: La, la, LA! I can't hear you asking about disclaimers! I can't!**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means the Hitachiins talking in unison. **

Storm's PoV

This is my first afternoon entertaining girls. Something that's surprisingly easy. I really didn't think it'd be _this_ easy. It seems that the girls here are happy with me just saying a few, well chosen, sweet words for them. I wish the twins were the same.

_Flashback_

"_No way!"_

"_**Why not, Storm-san?"**_

_Hikaru and Kaoru really lived up to the name 'Little Devil.' Even though technically they _were_ taller than me, thus making me littler than them. They had found it entertaining to __**a) **__Spread the rumour that I was gay with them (I am _not_!) __**b)**__ While I was napping, somehow streaked my black hair with platinum blond (I'm sure Yuki was in it, too!), and __**c)**__ 'Forget' to bring the proper school uniform, and now they were trying to make me wear a maid outfit._

"_Are you guys for real!? Oi, Yuki," glancing over at my best friend, "Could you possibly help?"_

"_No thanks." She replied. Nooo! I knew she'd start PMSing soon, but not _this_ soon! Snapping my thoughts away from my traitorous friend, I directed my attention to the Hitachiins, who were sniggering at Yuki's rejection. _

"_Oi, Kaoru, it seems like Storm-san's plea for help was—"_

"_Re~jec~ted. I think we know that _no one_ has the guts to face us, right?"_

_A sudden dark aura appeared from Yuki's side of the room. _

"_Don't have the _guts_? I don't have the guts to do what?" _

_Yuki suddenly turned into Medusa, and immediately pounced on Kaoru. I didn't have time to think, and shouted without thinking, "Kaoru, she's ticklish!"_

_Yuki sent me a death glare, but it was quickly replaced with many, many giggles as both the twins started to tickle her ferociously. In fact, she would have probably started choking, had Mori not been there to pull them both off her, one twin in each hand. I just stood there, amazed at the guys strength. _

_Tamaki chose this moment to enter the very tense scene. _

_Oh well, only he's at fault really._

_Flashback End_

Tamaki was back in his dark corner, growing mushrooms. I saw that a few people were pissed off by that. Haruhi is definitely one of them. I knew that she was holding herself back from yelling to stop growing mushrooms. She just didn't have the excuse that it wasn't his property anymore. Yeah, Kyouya had apparently bought the room a few weeks back.

His 'regulars' were quite annoying. They were trying to penetrate the dark bubble, but fail, and end up ridiculously scared, even for psycho girls like them.

Kyouya was getting annoyed by that. You could see it because he grew anger marks. It's just that they appeared at the back of his head, not the front, so the customers wouldn't see. Kyouya is frikin' scary yet awesome at the same time.

Now for my next batch of girls. I didn't have many at all, because the girls here didn't want their host to feel left out. I got the few that didn't have a 'permanent' host. And I feel sorry for them, because some others were actually sending them death glares.

Yuki was standing over to the side, watching the Hitachiin's incest act. Her stunning blue eyes were as round as circles **(A/N: My similes aren't very good now, are they?)**. She mumbled something under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like "What the hell, nowadays, girls actually willingly fall in love with gays?"

I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Ano, Storm-san?"

I knew that voice. The voice of the blessed saint that was put into this confusing, confounding school.

"Ah, is that Hotaru-chan? What is it?"

She was the only one there, for the aforementioned reason. Sure she was getting a few glares, but other than that, the atmosphere was bearable.

"Nothing, it's just that—"

"**Hello, Storm-san. Who's this girl?"**

The bloody things can't leave me alone, can they?

"Hey guys."

The twins found it necessary to sit with us, Kaoru next to Hotaru, and Hikaru to my left. Hotaru's cheeks flushed the lightest shade of pink.

_Hmmm... Somebody's got a crush!_ _Go you, Hotaru! Show Thing 2 how it's done!_

Kaoru squished closer to her and her faced turned beetroot positive. Never mind.

"So, Storm-san, how was your day? Mine's brilliant now that you're here."

_Great. Now he's trying to suck me into their homo stuff. Sorry Hikaru, but I've already got one gay, and that's all I need, thank you._

The girls around us positively squealed... As if they don't do enough of that already.

"Oh my, are they a threesome!?"

The girl said that a twinge too loudly, making all the other clients in this room, as well as the Hosts, turn to us too. Then they saw Kaoru's 'hurt' face.

"D-don't tell me... You're in a relationship with _him_!?!?" Kaoru's acting is really good, he should be in the Drama Club, not here with the Hosts. He even had tears in his eyes (courtesy of eye drops.)

"Of course not, Kaoru! We, we're nothing more than friends! I-I didn't think you w-would think we were like that if I said a few words, Kaoru!" Hikaru's acting could rival his brothers anytime. It's getting almost creepy, how well they plan things out beforehand. Hotaru and I just sat there, watching the two embrace. Heaps of other girls were crying too, having not seen through their act. And it wasn't even a good act. Sure the _acting_ was good, but the script? Who wrote it anyway, Tamaki?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki brush away a tear. My eyebrow twitched. Surely she didn't think that that act was good, did she? Nah, it must've been the sand. Yes, the sand. She wasn't affected by boys, having not gone on a date, ever. It was nothing short of a miracle, considering her looks. In middle school, I was taller than a lot of the boys, who were still yet to have their growth spurt, and so I haven't had any dates. But that's only natural. Why the heck was Yuki getting sentimental!? No, Storm, sand. It was the sand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm finally back. Word failed me, so I'm using OpenOffice. Not only am I _very_ confused about it, I've also lost all the documents that were on Word. Yeah, it's that bad. Anyway, I'd like to thank two people that have seemingly reveiwed for EVERY chapter, well, they reveiwed so much, it seemed like every chapter. I don't know, and can't check because the Internet in slow until the 11th (it's the 6th.) Anyway, those two people are (I think) _Have-a-cookie_ and_ Elena Forest_ (I hope I remembered and spelt them right.) For this chapter _simply_ review. Anonymous I reviews have always been open, and flames are good if you give a reason for them. I mean, I can't possibly do everything right, can I? Especially when OpenOffice doesn't check your spelling or grammar... Well, for the first time ever, just R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: … You're on Fanfiction, aren't you?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means the Hitachiins talking in unison.**

Storm's PoV

**(A/N: For those who just skip the beginning Author's Notes, please read this one.)** I had survived girls, hosts, twins and my teacher. Now, the day had finally ended, and after Yuki and Hotaru walked me to the gate and stepped into their limos, I started walking back home. Even though the school was nice, I had yet to unpack all my heavy things with Ryu. Within twenty-five minutes, I had reached my front door, having taken a detour to the locksmiths, or whatever they're called, and brought an extra lock and key. Ryu bounded up to me in his long legs _very_ soon after.

"Storm-kun!!! I'm here to help you now!"

For once I didn't feek an urge to kick him to oblivion after he hugged the rest of my strength out of me. I was simply too tired. Girls, Yuki, Tamaki, more girls and now Ryu!? Geniuses are not geniuses because of physical endurance, you know. And though this has never happened to me before, I fainted.

Ryu's PoV **(A/N: Yes, another attempt, kay? Just keep you're finger's crossed that this won't turn out as bad as the last.)**

WTF!?!? Storm just suddenly fainted, and I caught him pretty well too. Just that... His body is ridiculous. How can such a light body kick so hard? I pondered that a bit, before remembering that Storm was currently _unconcious_ in my arms. MEDICAL TREATMENT!!! Urgent! It was as if a little light went off in my head. I carried the light weight to the hospital close by, running as fast as my legs could carry me (which, by the way, is pretty fast.)

In the Waiting Room of the Hospital Close By

"Ah, Kimura-san? The girl is now in a perfectly stable condition. She was simply too exhausted." A doctor said as he stepped out of the room Storm was in.

…

Wait, WHAT!?

"Um... Could you repeat that please?" I asked, refusing to believe what the doctor said.

He looked at me, with seemingly understanding eyes. "Of course, Kimura-san. I said the girl-"

Girl.

_Girl._

Storm was a girl.

A mass of thoughts washed across me then, something that hadn't happened since my highschool days. 'He' was actually a she. Storm was a girl. A girl. A girl. A girl. Wasn't I supposed to be gay?

_I am gay. I am gay. I am gay. I am gay. I am g-_

"Kimura-san?"

"Oh, er, yeah?"

"Do you want to see her now?"

See her? Now? Storm=girl...

ARRGGHHHH!!! I. Am. Gay. GAY!!! The doctor looked at me again, eyes confused this time.

"Is something the matter, Kimura-san?" The doctor sat down on the plastic chair next to mine. "I'm taking a break now, and the girl is in a stable condition, so you can tell me, if you want."

I ended up telling him everything, from the moment Ranka-chan **( A/N: I'm pretty sure that that's Haruhi's dad) **called me, to the first time I saw Storm, when he was disguised as a guy, as well as my gayness.

Needless to say, the doctor was shocked. "No wonder you look like you just got hit by an unsterilized needle. I sort of get your situation now. You're probably just confused at the moment. I'll give you a minute to gather your feelings, and then you can come in and see her." Then he got up, and left.

Well, that was faster than I thought. _A moment to gather my feelings, huh?_ I smile to myself. I now know what Storm's like to me. Wait, is Storm really her name!?

Back to Storm's PoV

Goddammit. Where the heck am I? So much white... I held my hand out and inspected it. _Huh? Why do I have one of those hospital bands on me? And what am I wearing? _I realized for the first time, that I was wearing a plain cotton nightie, instead of my 'uniform.' I'm in a hospital? Why? All I remember was...

RYU! Does he know now? Does he?

The door to my room suddenly opened and a doctor stepped in. "Ah, young lady, you're awake now? Kimura-san will be here in a moment."

Kimura... Oh, Ryu! I never used his surname, except for the first time we met, immediately after that he asked me to never call him 'Kimura-san' again, and only call him Ryu. He'll be here in a moment? Then I guess there's no hiding from him, especially since I'm in a nightie.

That moment, Ryu stepped in and looked straight at me. "I know you're a girl, and though I don't know why you're pretending to be a guy, I won't ask. Can, we, um, still be friends?"

_Wow! Ryu got more mature during the time I was unconcious!_

"Pweety, pweety, pwetty, PLEASE, Stormy-chan?"

I felt the urge to kick him again. Then, calming myself down, I smiled. "Sure Ryu, if you can promise not to be so serious again."

Ryu's grin mirrored the one that was on my face. "Whatever you say, Stormy-chan."

Ryu's gonna die once I get out of this hospital.

**Tada! Nothing Really happened in this chapter, did it? I seriously don't know where this story is going, and I probably won't be updating for a while, to ponder on this story. ANY reviews at ALL will be greatly appreciated. Anyways, *chucks gold bars at reviewers and watches them get knocked out...* um... Sorry, I'll chuck something softer at you next time, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I got more motivation again! I'm going to try and put a bit more Hitachiin in the chapters. But since I'm not a natural romance writer, I'm finding this hard. Once again, story ideas and tips on using OpenOffice much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: … Seriously?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions._

**Bold and underlined means the Hitachiins talking in unison.**

Storm's PoV

Ryu choked.

Ever since he'd found out I was a girl, he'd been spending a lot more, yet a lot less, time in my apartment. I think he's going into some sort of over-protective-brother mode, or something. That translates into him respecting my privacy a lot more. I haven't even needed to use the extra lock yet!

I'd just told him how 'Ranka', asked me to 'save' Haruhi from the guys. And I told him about the twins and Mori and Hunny and Yuki and even Hotaru. Funny, Ryu's more like an older sister actually. Well, I told him just about basically everything over extra cheesy pizza. I guess he just got a _little_ more shocked than he should, and as he started choking, I quickly said, "Cough it out, Ryu. Cough it out."

Ryu indeed coughed _it_ out. I couldn't exactly tell what _it_ was, but it wasn't really a Picasso that sprouted out of his mouth.

Thank Kami-sama I've got a wood floor and not carpeting.

Ryu's much more helpful now too. He helped me unstreak the platinum blonde in my hair, for free too! Not that I really expected him to actually ask for payment, but I felt bad, so after a lot of haggling, the price ended up being him having dinner at mine, whenever. So basically, I paid him nothing.

School was becoming a bit more bearable too. Though the girls were occasionally a bit too loud, and Kyouya a _little_ too observing, I quickly managed to overlook them as best I can.

Something that made my days _much_ better, was my growing friendship with the twins. I suspect Haruhi had something to do with it, (Go her!) but they actually _apologized_ about all the pranks they played on me, and were a lot funnier when I wasn't the victim of their jokes. Hotaru still had what I deemed to be the BIGGEST crush on Kaoru, but like the rest of the male population, his eyes trailed to Yuki at every possible chance.

It was rather pathetic really, how guys seemed to fall left and right for her. So, maybe, I _am_ a little jealous of Yuki. But if I wasn't I'd be ridiculously unappreciative of the male species (like Haruhi), but I'm not. Well, less than most of the girls here, but that doesn't mean much.

And where exactly was Yuki in all of this?

Piled somewhere underneath the hundreds of love letters she received _everyday_. That as well as many, many, presents.

The teachers (being mostly female) fawned over me, of course. It had happened at every, single school I've ever been to. And for a fifteen year old, that's a lot of schools.

"**What are you thinking about, Storm-san?"**

My right eye twitched. I was trying (very hard, mind you) to ignore two very loud and bright specimens of the male population. Even though we were sort-of friends now, they still annoyed me every chance they got. They annoyed me, but no pranks, or forcing me to do anything against my will. The rumours that we were a threesome together were probably halfway around the world by now. Even though I'd denied it multiple times.

-After the Host Club-

Damn. Ryu send me a text 46.8 seconds ago that he'd come and pick me up today, since he hadn't been entirely sure that I was fully recovered yet. I wasn't worried about him embarrasing me or anything, but I _was_ worried about him meeting my 'friends'. Out of all of them, it was only Mori I'd clicked instantly with. Hunny took just a little more time. I don't count Tamaki a 'friend' yet, simply because he doesn't consider me a 'friend' but more of a son, ("Stormy-kuuun! Daddy just got abused by mother again! Tell him off, will you?") Haruhi I wasn't concerned about either. It was just Kyouya and the Things.

They might realize my secret.

-11.3 minutes later-

"Stormy-kuuuuuun!!! Ryu's here!!!"

My left eye twitched. The Host Club (who had insisted on waiting with me) all turned to the direction of Ryu's voice.

The tall, raven-haired man and running into my view. "I'M HERE!" He shouted, launching himself onto me. I swear, if I hadn't readied myself for it, Ryu would have squashed me, underneath his 67kilos, I was quite weak.

Needless to say, the Host Club (especially the Things), Yuki, and Hotaru (who seemed to be with me quite a lot more now) had those anime faces, you know, the ones that look like the characters are made of stone, with their jaws going way low? Yep. It was sorta funny seeing Mori and Kyouya doing it, you know.

I, as calm as I could manage, pushed him off, and... Kicked him in the face.

Ryu blacked out. Oh well. It's stopped him from saying anything unnecessary.

Kaoru's PoV

I was as shell-shocked as the rest of them.

"What the _fuck_?" I heard Hikaru wonder next to me. I couldn't help but agree. Storm's roommate had problems. I mean, he was possibly gayer than what Hikaru and I pretended to be. That's pretty hard to do. No wonder Storm could stand Tamaki though... Was that guy his long-lost brother? While pondering these thoughts, my eyes trailed, though, once again to the gorgeous Yuki. Small, petite, cute... It was now or never, I guess. Even if it's infront of everyone, it couldn't really get more private than this.

I took a deep beath and faced Yuki.

"This is a weird time to ask, but, would you go out with me?"

Storm's PoV

I could practically _hear_ Hotaru's world shattering into a gazillion pieces as Kaoru asked Yuki out. I tried to connect brainwaves, but failed. Yuki wasn't concentrating. Even Tamaki could see now that Yuki was slowly but surely allowing herself to be begged for, hearing everything she wanted to. But it wasn't just that. Judging by the look on her face, I think she liked Kaoru too. Not as nearly as deeply as Hotaru does, but...

"Sure, Kaoru-kun!"

Hotaru's whole world started burning down just then, I swear. The Hosts looked stunned as well. Just one shock after another, eh? Hikaru looked exactly like Ryu after I'd kicked him, hard.

Why do normal people always give us smart ones problems to figure out?

**Tada! I've done it! Sort of. As requested, I shall chuck fairy floss at you, a.k.a, cotton candy. I hope the reviewers don't choke on the virtual pieces of fluffy sugar! And don't get _too_ hyper! :D**

**Cynaide**


	10. Chapter 10

**This will officially be my shortest chapter yet. Attention span of a walnut, remember? I've been too busy reading 07 Ghost these days. It's such a good manga! I've only proofread this chapter _once_, so expect mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Seriously, why do you bother asking?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

Storm's PoV

10:30am – Outside the Tokyo Hibiki Mansion

What am I doing outside Yuki's house *cough*****mansion*cough* at 10:30 on a Sunday? In girl clothes? And a wig?

_-Flashback-_

_After that very shocking incident, Thing 2 (now known as 'Kaoru' since he's Yuki's boyfriend) took Yuki's hand and started taking her somewhere. I was heading over to Hotaru to try and console her, but Yuki grabbed my hand and led me away. Not realizing it was Yuki who grabbed my hand, I did something out of instinct – grab the closest hand near me, which happened to be Thing 1's. So we left a bewildered Haruhi/Tamaki/Hunny/Mori/Hotaru to fend for themselves._

_Kaoru seemed to be surprised to see us there (that isn't much, because I was surprised too.)_

"_Oi, Hikaru, what are you doing here? Oh, never mind." Facing Yuki, he said, "Are you free this Sunday?"_

_Yuki simply nodded._

"_Good. Do you want to go on a date?" Poor Kaoru seemed to finally realize the he was going out with _Yuki Hibiki,_ and was accepted by her. His face flushed a pinkish colour._

_Yuki's face was tinted as well. "Um, sure, but, uh, Otousan won't let me go on any dates except group dates."_

_Kaoru's expression immediately sobered. Then lit up again. _

"_Don't worry, Yuki, I'm sure you can bring a frind along and Hikaru will come with me ! So technially it'll be a group date, and after we meet at your house, we can go off somewhere, and Hikaru can help the girl, right Hikaru?"_

_There was a long silence, with everyone's eyes directed at Thing 1. "Fine." He finally said. "But Yuki, make sure you bring one of your better looking friends, okay?"_

_Anyone could tell that he was just putting up a fake cheerful front. Except Yuki and Kaoru, who had that 'Madly in Love' thing going around them right now. Then, Yuki broke the image and looked straight at me. _

_Damn._

_I'm beginning to hate you, Kaoru._

_-Flashback End-_

I pressed the doorbell, and the tune 'The Phantom of The Opera' rang out. I remember Yuki's mother having an obsession over that song... A stunning maid opened the door. "Hello, you must be Arashi Akira, am I correct?"

…

Yuki picked the name 'Storm Intelligent' for me!? **(A/N: My Japanese isn't the best... I hope I got the meaning right.)** Well, it makes sense I suppose, but... aren't I supposed to be in _disguise_?

"- name is Senna, and I'll be showing you to Miss Yuki's room. Please follow me."

I stepped in, starting to slip off my sneakers (yes, I'm wearing sneakers with a dress! Sue me!)

"Oh, no need, Miss Akira! Master Hibiki does not require for you to take your shoes off."

So I put my feet right back into my sneakers and followed Senna... Into a glass elevator.

Rich people these days have waaaaay too much cash.

"_Hello Senna and Guest. Which floor would you like to go onto?"_ I jumped. My brain had NOT predicted a talking glass elevator. Which Hibiki just _happened_ to have.

"Miss Yuki's floor, thank you."

And Yuki just so happens to have a _floor_ all to herself. And probably a few maids. This is going to be a _very_ educational day, learning about rich people! (Note the sarcasm.)

Finally, Senna and I made it to Yuki's floor (Level 8.) Yuki herself greeted us the moment we stepped out, wearing a pretty blue and white dress that brought out her big eyes.

"St- I mean, Arashi! It's been ages! I see you've met Senna," Yuki said, glancing at the maid. "Well, don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open! Come on!"

Yuki grabbed the Arashi-with-her-mouth-open's hand, and led me into a room.

"Storm! Thank you sooooo much! You can't possibly know how much this means to Kaoru and I! We both thank you sooooo much! Okay, so Kaoru doesn't know you yet, and he can't really thank _you_, you know, Storm, but he will thank Arashi, that's for sure!"

Yuki twirled me around, (something else I wasn't expecting- I need to learn to expect the unexpected when around incredibly well off people) and I landed on her triple king-sized bed, something I didn't know even _existed_.

"It's amazing, huh? Rich people are so much, well, _richer_ than us!" Yuki said this with a big smile.

"Um, Yuki, you're the sole heir of one of the biggest electronics companies, the multi-billion dollar, international, _Hibiki_ company, and you're calling yourself _poor_?"

Yuki looked stunned for a second, then said softly, "Right, I'm someone rich too now. I keep on forgetting. It's weird being rich. I didn't even know half of the thing rich people have _existed_ until last month."

"Yeah, I guess."

We were silent for a while and then-

"Miss Yuki! The Htachiins have arrived!"

**So, overall, not one of my better chapters. Not that I have many better chapters. Waffles for all reviewers! *Chucks waffles* The next chapter will (finally) have some Storm/Hikaru interaction!!! At least, I hope it will...**

**Cynaide**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Yes I'm actually still on 'hiatus' because my won't be regular, and WILL have very long gaps between each chapter. But who cares, this is a chapter, isn't it? The 'Date' will be spread across maybe three to four chapters, this being the second (yeah) so ideas on what to do are very welcome! Seriously! (No one seems to actually give ideas...) Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Do people actually ask? This is on _FAN_fiction!!!**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**-Storm's PoV-**

The Hitachiins are here, already?

Damn.

Looking over what I wore in a gigantic full-size mirror next to me, I was pretty satisfied with the cotton knee-length crimson dress. It looked like I was just wearing a tee and a skirt... But connected.

My wig was brown, done in a fish braid at the side, and had an indigo headband in it, the same colour as my sneakers. I'd also brought a backpack along, filled with 'necessities', a thing that didn't really exist when your friend could just buy whatever, whenever. Just that I didn't like spending money. At least, not Yuki's money.

Yuki was looking over what she wore as well, something she really didn't need to do, because she'd look stunning in anything. She also put on a tad bit of lipgloss as we left the room to greet the twins. Fuck, I didn't think we'd need makeup! _You're an idiot Storm, being male has done strange things to you. _The only thing that closely resembled makeup I'd put on today was some Vaseline, for my chapped lips. I guess that it'll do.

"Yuki-chan!" Kaoru burst out of the elevator and hugged Yuki, leaving me and his twin with an uncomfortable silence.

Yuki, breaking the embrace, quickly introduced me. "Hikaru, this is Arashi Akira. **(A/N: firstname then surname... Yeah, I don't think that's according to custom, but who cares?)** She'll be your date for the day." Hikaru gave a very fake smile at me, something that all his time at the Host Club couldn't hide.

I frowned at him. I didn't look _that_ repulsive, did I?

"Pleasure to meet you, Arashi-chan." Hikaru said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Hikaru-kun." I gave an equally fake smile back at him, and he seemed shocked. Obviously, my girl side didn't like Hikaru very much.

The tension in the air was broken when Kaoru said, "thanks for helping Yuki and I out, Arashi-san. It means a lot to us both."

I smiled a genuine smile at him, and asked Yuki where we were going. Yuki seemed surprised at the question, and exclaimed, "oh, Lord, I forgot! I was so excited about the date that I forgot to decide!"

I couldn't help it.

I did a mega-sweatdrop.

"Maybe you could go to the theme-park? It's always open, and a lot of fun." Senna said at the door. I had no idea maids listened in to conversations, but I guess that they _did_ need something to do while waiting.

"That's a great idea, Senna! We'll go there!" Yuki grinned. "We won't take the limo, though." She added on as an afterthought.

The twins looked shocked, and I held back giggle.

Kaoru spoke up. "How will we get there if we don't take the limo?" He asked Yuki.

Silence. Then-

"Public Transport."

One look at the twin's faces, and I burst out laughing. They looked as if they just found out that Kyouya was gay... Okay, Storm, steer _away_ from the scary thoughts.

Hikaru glared at me, and I shut up. "Public transport?" He askd Yuki, "As in, _buses_?"

"Yeah." She replied. Then to me, she asked, "Do you have bus timetables on you, Arashi?" I dug them out of the 'necessities' bag and handed them over to Yuki. "We'll take this one, which means that we have about ten minutes to get to the station if we leave now."

Yuki led the way into the elevator, with the twins blindly following her, and me, not so blindly following her, but still... Never mind.

In about eight minutes we'd arrived at the station, (the twins being over-dramatic and saying that they couldn't go on.) Yuki immediately sat down on the bench to wait for the bus, pulling Kaoru down with her and striking up a conversation with him.

I sat down too, with Hikaru next to me, and tried to start a civilized conversation with him.

"So, uh, Hikaru, Yuki told me you go to Ouran High?"

He just looked at me and nodded. Wow, he's good at conversing. Note the sarcasm.

"And that you're in a host club?"

He nodded again.

As a final attempt to make a conversation, I said, "Kaoru really likes Yuki, doesn't he?"

Guess what? He nodded.

"Arghh!" I suddenly shouted. I knew I wasn't a beauty, but he didn't have to go this far! Then, lowering my voice, I whispered to him,"I know I'm not exactly pretty, and I know you didn't really want to come, but for Yuki and Kaoru, just work with me!"

Hikaru let a surprised expression slide on his face, and he gave me a smile. "Yeah, for Kaoru." He finally said.

I gave him a look.

"And Yuki." He added on. I smiled a genuine smile at him, and thankfully, the bus arrived that moment.

**-Hikaru's PoV-**

"I know I'm not exactly pretty, and I know you didn't really want to come, but for Yuki and Kaoru, just work with me!"

Arashi's words surprised me. Not, she wasn't exactly the prettiest rose in the garden. Though she had a pretty good figure, and a passable face, her looks are just average, nothing else. But it wasn't her looks that made me so, well, silent. No, not that.

It's just that she reminded me of Storm.

NO! I'm _not_ gay. I like Haruhi, Haruhi! Just that, there are way too many similarities, their eyes being there main one, with all those colours. Even their names are similar! Maybe they're related?

Well, whatever.

Arashi was still looking at me expectantly, and so I gave her a smile. "Yeah, for Kaoru." I replied. She gave me a look. "And Yuki." I quickly added on.

Arashi did something unexpected then. She gave me a genuine smile. I realised then that when she smiled, she didn't look that plain at all.

The bus arrived then, and the four of us got on. It's my first time on a commoners bus. It's unexpectedly comfortable. Sure, not nearly as comfortable as the seats in the limo, but they weren't the wooden chairs with splinters that Tono had described to us either. Figures.

I sat behind the couple, next to Arashi, who had the window seat. She didn't seem very interested in talking to me anymore.

After five minutes in the bus, I decided that it was too boring. There wasn't even a small T.V. to watch in it! So I decided to talk to Arashi, who was lucky and got to stare out of the window.

"Oi, Arashi, are you by any chance related to Kris Storm?"

**-Storm's PoV-**

"Oi, Arashi, are you by any chance related to Kris Storm?"

I had an internal panic attack there and then. My brain though, quickly processed all the information and figured from his expression that he didn't mean anything from the question, nor did he suspect that I _was_ Storm.

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure he's the son of the daughter of the sister of the cousin of the brother of my second cousin."

Hikaru looked at me disbelievingly.

"Really?" He asked.

_Nope_. "Yeah."

The Bus suddenly stopped, and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled off the bus by Yuki, crashing into Hikaru in the process.

Oh well, it didn't kill him...

Wait, my backpack!

**-Five minutes later-**

I'd felt like acting childish and started fake-crying. I seriously liked that backpack! Not to mention the things in it! My cell, my Ipod, my hat, my sunscreen, my wallet, my lunch... This is getting ridiculous. But I really did like it.

Yuki was next to me, cheering me up (she's way too gullible sometimes) and the twins were looking over us, amused.

After Yuki had promised to chase The Backpack up, we headed for the entrance. **(A/N: Yep, they haven't entered yet.) **

I happened to look at the queue next to ours and saw...

Sensei and the Host Club!?

Oh good Lord... Wait, what are they doing with Sensei?

**This was a really idiotic chapter- I swear, my writing's getting worse. And I'm running out of ideas. For all those who previously reviewed/alerted/favourited I give... A VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE-DIPPED STRAWBERRY! And if you hate them... Then I have nothing more to say to you. Keep on reviewing and if nothing else, PM me!**

**Cynaide**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes! The long-awaited chapter twelve is finally here! Is anyone even with us anymore?**

**We're _so_ sorry for the long wait. You all know how hectic it is around christmas time. Not only that, but Amelia here (the typist) had to have surgery! We're very sorry for the past two months of not being here, so we'll make it up to you with more imagination, fun, and awesomeness! **

**Hopefully.**

**Remember in chapter eleven, when I (Cy) said that the date would spread across three, maybe four chappies? Well, as an apology, I'm putting chapters 3&4 into one chapter! (And sorry for those who hate medium-sized chapters, I'll give you an extra short one next time?)**

**Merry X-mas! **

**Love, Cy and Ams**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless you can tell it's otherwise._

**Bold and Underlined means the twins talking in unison.**

-Storms PoV-

Shite! What the heck were the host club doing with my _homeroom_ teacher!?

T.T, this is scary.

Yuki saw me slowly being stoned, and peeked over my shoulder.

"Holy fuck, the Host Club's stooped to flirting with older women!?"

"**Trust us, we didn't know about this either."** Hikaru and Kaoru said together, as they watched them all enter the funpark.

Yuki suddenly got one of her evil eye gleams. Of course, that meant that she had some kind of plan that would get us into mud if we were discovered.

"Let's follow them!"

… That was, um, a little obvious.

Yuki turned to the twins. "It's great that we're on a date, because we'll have an excuse for following them that way!" She was all smiles. "I'll pay for the tickets now, come on!"

Why me?

Heading to the ticket queue, we were extremely sneaky and were not seen by the Host Club. Or if we were, they didn't show any surprise. Which probably meant that Tamaki alone didn't see us, or that they knew we were here. Which meant that they were possibly there at the confession, or maybe Kyouya had a video camera there and recorded the whole- Okay, that's just my mind figuring out possibilities. Please ignore it.

Yuki payed (after having a heated discussion with Kaoru, who thought that, as a guy, he should pay for their first date.) Ah, so sweet. I didn't see Hikaru doing that for me, did I?

Anyway, we were admitted (Yuki bought the 70 Rides ticket – For all of us) and entered the funpark.

**~Mission One: Find out where the Host club are going with Sensei~**

"Okay men -and Arashi- you know your positions, we meet back at Bubble Tea Cafe in an hour, unless anyone finds them first. Does everyone have their walkie-talkies, money and disguise? Yes? Good. Split up now!" Yuki said (commanded), her beautiful dress suddenly changed into an army suit (is that even possible?)

Yuki had somehow gotten all this equipment ready in just under five minutes! Honestly, she's been taking advantage of her status, hasn't she?

Kaoru was a bit put out when he realised his first date was becoming a Action/Adventure with Mission Impossible theme music in the background. Hikaru was pretty happy though. He'd thought that Yuki was another cute, girly, high class girl, who didn't know how to have fun.

How wrong he was.

I was ordered to set off to the Big Swing, because Yuki said that it was the theme park's main attraction, therefore, most likely to be visited. Originally, Yuki herself had wanted to do this area, but I was the only one the Host Club 'didn't know' so... Never, mind, I think you get it.

I arrived at the Big Swing without a hitch, and didn't see anyone there.

Suddenly, my walkie-talkie beeped. I sweatdropped. This thing beeped the Jaws theme music!

"Captain, fellow officers, do you read me?" Said a voice over the line. It sounded like Kaoru, but the static made it unable to be sure. "The subjects are located at the Zoo area. Hunny-senpai is currently mingling with the children and animals there with Mori-senpai, while the rest are heading towards the Animal Cafe. Over and Out."

"Good work Kaoru. We'll head over immediately. Everyone got that? Over and Out." Yuki seemed proud of this achievement.

I pressed the button for Yuki. "Yuki, are you there?"

"...Ah, Arashi! Didn't I train you well enough? You didn't say the 'Over and Out'! Anyway, what is it?"

"Err... Just asking, why Jaws? Uh, Over and Out."

"Because I wanted it. The only other option was the Puff the Magic Dragon. It didn't really suit the mission. Over and Out."

The walkie-talkie beeped again, and I was disconnected.

This is way weird.

I walked leisurely toward the Animal Zone. I mean, no need to rush. At the Zone's entrance, I was promptly launched on by... What the heck, _another_ man-sized bunny!?

"Stormy-chwaaan!!! I didn't know you were heeeere! You look so preeeetty!"

Oh god. Not here of all places, please.

"_Shut UP Ryu." _I whispered vehemently to the rabbit – I mean, bunny.

The bunny sniffed. It seemed hurt. "B-but Stormy-chan, I was just showing affection! And-"

I cut Ryu off. "Ryu, tell me straight, why in the world are you here?"

"Well, I do this kind of work sometimes, you know? I'm not the richest man in the world, and I just happen to like this bunny suit! So it all fits doesn't it?" Ryu said cutely in the bunny suit.

Grr... Why'd the suit have to look so adorable?

-Hikaru's PoV-

I was running to the Mission Location when I saw Arashi. It looked like she was having a pretty heated discussion with a giant pink bunny. Or was it a rabbit? Anyway, they both looked pretty happy together (the bunny – or rabbit – suit had a drawn-on smile anyway). For some reason, Arashi being with guy (I could hear it's voice) make my chest constrict. It's like how I feel when I see Haruhi bonding with Tamaki...

_NO!_

'_I swear, Hikaru, if _you_ of all people, fall for this kind of person, I will kill you! Your feelings for Haruhi are the deepest feeling you've ever known! I can't believe that you could just fall for another in 2 hours! That's ultimate betrayal!_' This little voice in my head said. And it was right. I loved Haruhi, I knew I loved Haruhi, and I wasn't going to betray that love for this girl. Haruhi is the only one who penetrated my world. That's enough.

My walkie-talkie beeped the 'Dun-dun, dun-dun' of the Jaws theme again.

Time to go, I guess.

-Storm's PoV-

'Dun-dun, dun-dun, dun--"

"Hello?"

Ryu the Bunny was currently hiding behind a payphone. Obviously, he didn't like the movie Jaws.

"Hey, Arashi, where are you? Over and Out." Yuki's voice and static came through.

I decided to have a little fun. I mean, I can't be a stuck-up genius all my life. "I'm near the entrance, Commander. Currently blending in with the surroundings and imitating a tree. Over and Out."

There was a pause.

"...Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!"

"Yuki, you forgot the 'Over and Out' dear."

"..."

"W-well, whatever! This is urgent, urrrgent! The Host Club is currently heading towards the entrance! We've got to find out why they're here with Sensei, so I decided that direct approch would be the best. You're the only one they don't know, Arashi. Go kick some Hosts! Over and Out."

Kaoru's voice was suddenly heard. "Oi, Yuki, we're hosts too!"

Beep. While Ryu was still behind the payphone, I saw the Hosts coming. What would be the best way to approach? Kyouya might recognise me... I'll have to do _that_. It'll be the most embarrasing thing I'll _ever_ do in my life, but...

**~Mission: Find out what the Hosts and Haruhi are doing with Sensei~**

I started running towards the Hosts.

"Kyaa!!! You guys are so beautiful!!! Are you models or something?" I squealed in a girly voice. Sensei seemed flustered, while Tamaki simply _rose_ to the occasion.

"My dear princess, I don't think we've met bef-Ooof!" Kyouya promptly elbowed him. Hard.

"I'm sorry, but we can't be disturbed right now. Could you possibly keep this meeting a secret?" Kyouya said to me politely.

"Kyaa! You're _so_ pretty! Prettier than me! That's _unfair_." I pouted, pretending to not have heard a thing he'd said. I bet Kyouya's getting his stress marks behind his head now. "What are you guys all doing with your, uh... Manager?"

Hunny suddenly chirped, "Oh, she's not our manager, she's our _teacher_!"

"Ehhh?! No way! Why the heck are all you good looking guys with your teacher?!" I feigned surprise. Mori currently had his hand over Hunny's mouth.

I turned the secret recording button that Yuki had given me ON. This would let her and the twins hear this.

Kyouya looked to see if anyone were around, while Haruhi just stared at me with blank eyes. She could tell I was Storm, since I've been brunette before. I winked at her, and focused on Kyouya.

"Miss, can you keep a secret?" Kyouya asked me. I nodded eagerly. "Well, the reasom why we're here with our sensei is because... Sensei is having boyfriend troubles."

Sensei looked _really_ embarrased now, poor thing.

"You see, because she's been a teacher for so long, she's completely devoted herself to her students, not her own, personal, social life, and right now, her boyfriend's getting put off by her habits."

Sensei then stepped in. "I love my boyfriend. We've been together since w_e_ were in highschool, but recently, I've become more engrossed with work, and barely see him anymore..."

"So we, the Ouran High School Host Club, decided to lend a hand, and help Sensei become more relaxed around strangers, and the world in general." Tamaki said grandly.

I was certainly stunned. _Sensei has a freaking _boyfriend_? My Lord, she must've been a little different in highschool! Wait, these thoughts are mean..._

I snapped back into reality. "Oh, you guys are so sweet, doing this for your sensei! I promise to keep this a secret, whatever you guys say!"

Mori gave me a nod, and Haruhi just gave me a look that said _'You better tell me what's happening later.'_

I gave her a smile and went to talk to Ryu. Ha, my awesome acting talent is undeniable.

**Amd there you have it! After a whole two hours of pain, sweat and tears... We've completed this! Of course, 'The Date' is not finished... This is a warm up! Ams and I are PUMPED!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, favourited, and read this story so far! We love you all! *Throws a full Australian Esky at whoever we love, and watch them faint...***

**Err... Anyway, don't expect anything before Christmas!**

**XOXO, Cy and Ams (Who is finally girl enough to want her being known!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Happy New Year!!! Well, anyway, we hope you noticed that the name has been changed from 'Cynaide' to 'Cynaide _and Co._' Yes, not much credit to the other two, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to confuse the readers by changing the name too much. We've decided to take turns writing. This chappie's written by Lina, a newbie (^^). Though it's edited by Cy. And typed up by Amelia (copypasting just _had_ to fail on us.)**

**Anyway's, hope you enjoy! And Happy New Year!**

**Cy, Ams and Lina**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you straight. We don't actually own anything that isn't obviously ours. Did that make sense?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means Hikaru and Kaoru talking at the same time.**

- Haruhi's PoV -

The Host Club and I were walking through the theme park with a sensei at school. Argh, trust Tamaki to stick his perfectly straight nose into everyone's business. Helping sensei's boyfriend troubles weren't that hard just a bit wearing.

Coming out of the Animal Zone, I saw-

Wait, _Storm_!?

It took everything for me to keep my mouth closed. What was she doing here?! Dressed as girl girl as well... Her identity would be found out! Sure she had a wig and a dress on, and Tamaki was too dense to notice, but what about _Kyouya_?

She was talking to a giant bunny (or was it a rabbit?) and seemed to be having a pretty animated conversation with it. Suddenly there was Jaws theme music, quietly beeping from her side. No one except for me noticed this, since they weren't concentrating on Storm. The bunny (or rabbit) was now hiding behind a payphone. I don't really blame him either, Jaws is _scary_.

To my surprise, instead of running or hiding, she ran over to us with an incredibly disturbing NOT-LIKE-STORM-AT-ALL happy face. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would've thought she was one of our rabid fangirls.

"Kyaa!!! You guys are so beautiful!!! Are you models or something?" She squealed in an EXTREME girl voice, like those high-pitched anime ones, something that the deep-voiced (for a girl) Storm was usually _not_ capable of. Argh, it hurts my ears...

"My dear princess, I don't think we've met bef-Ooof!" And Tamaki was elbowed by Kyouya. Obviously, he was annoyed that Tamaki was treating her like a lady even though she didn't pay.

"I'm sorry, but we can't be disturbed right now. Could you possibly keep this meeting a secret?" Kyouya said to her, trying to be polite.

"Kyaa! You're so pretty! Prettier than me! That's _unfair_." She pouted, pretending not to have heard anything he'd said. I saw Kyouya getting his stress marks behind his head. "What are you guys doing with your, uh... Manager?"

_Okay. Relax, Haruhi. You know your cousin isn't really this psycho. She's just _acting_. Kami-sama, she is a good actor._

"Oh, she's not our manager, she's our teacher!" Hunny blurted out. Mori put his hand over Hunny's mouth to prevent his from saying anything more. Storm then seemed to fiddle with the large strawberry ring on her finger. _Funny, those little holes on the strawberry seem a little hollow... Are my contacts stuffing up?_

Kyouya looked to see if anyone was around, while I just stared at her with blank eyes. I _knew_ she was Storm. She winked at me, and turned back to Kyouya.

"Miss, can you keep a secret?" Kyouya asked. She nodded, looking very eager. Ok, good, Kyouya doesn't _seem_ to suspect Storm. He continued. "Well, the reason why we're here with our sensei is because... Sensei is having boyfriend troubles."

"You see, because she's been a teacher for so long, she's completely devoted herself to her students, not her own, personal, social life, and right now, her boyfriend's getting put off by her habits."

_Well, that's stretching things a bit. Sensei's only twenty-two, and the only reason why she's dedicated to her students is because it's her first year at Ouran, and she doesn't want to be fired._

Sensei then stepped in. "I love my boyfriend. We've been together ever since we were in highschool, but, recently, I've been more engrossed with work, and barely see him anymore..."

"So we", continued Tamaki, "the Ouran High School Host Club, decided to lend a hand, and help Sensei become more relaxed around strangers, and the world in general." He said grandly.

Storm seemed to look a little... Dumbstuck, but that was expected, I didn't think that sensei had a boyfriend either.

She snapped back into reality. "Oh, you guys are so sweet, doing this for your sensei! I promise to keep this a secret, whatever you guys say!"

Mori gave her a nod, and I just gave her a look that said 'You better tell me what's happening later'.

She gave me a smile and went to talk to the bunny suit.

Was that all an act, or was she completely crazy?

- Kyouya's PoV -

That was definitely Storm. He looked like he was made to do this though, judging from the pained expression on his face, so I think it was a good idea to play along... He really has great acting skills. If I didn't triple check all records on him, I would have thought he was a girl.

I wonder what he's up to?

-Storm's ( Arashi's ) PoV-

**~Mission: Find out what the Hosts and Haruhi are doing with Sensei~ COMPLETE**

That was an extremely close one. I wonder if anyone in the Host club noticed? I don't think so. Kyouya didn't seem to have any reaction, and if he didn't realise, then no one else did either. I embarrased myself to death, but it was all worth it.

Suddenly, I heard the jaw's theme playing again.

"Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SENSEI HAS A BOYFRIEND!!! Over and out." Said (Yelled) Yuki.

"Yea..." I replied.

**"Sensei has a boyfriend?" **

"Yes. Weren't you two listening? I even turned the secret recording button on!"

"GUYS! you're completely forgetting to say 'Over and out!' Over and out."

I ignored her.

"But I know," I continued, " I didn't think Sensei had a boyfriend either."

"..."

Damn!!!! Why did I have to say that?

"You know our sensei?" Asked Hikaru.

Uh-oh. I'm busted.

"Ahhhhh... Well..." I was at a complete loss of words. MY COVER IS BLOWN!! *Emotional panic*

Yuki cut in."She knows sensei through her mother! They were friends."

"Oh, right!"

… I will remember to thank Yuki afterwards. Actually, I don't think The Hitachiins were really suspecting me just now. I really need to stop being so paranoid.

By then Ryu had finally come out from behind the payphone, and was looking at me curiously. I had to admit he looked really adorable with that expression. (Well, I couldn't tell, because of the bunny suit, but the bunny face radiated cuteness.)

"Ummm.... Storm-chan, who are to talking to on the walkie talkie?"

"No one that you know of, Ryu." I said a little too harshly.

"… Ok, if you say so." He went off to do something else. I could tell he was a little teensy-weensy bit hurt, and I maybe, maybe felt a little bit bad. But I ignored it. I'll make it up to him later.

Ryu was acting really... Not Ryu-ish after I went to talk to the Host club. I wonder what has gotten into him?

I just shrugged to myself. Maybe the Jaws theme scared a little sense into him.

**(Note from Lina – Please read)**

Thankyou for reading this!! Hello, I am NOT Cynaide. Or Amelia.

I am a new person! Cy/Ams' friend. You can call me Lina!

Anyways, this chap. is written by me, and Cy/Ams did the editing. they got tired of writing, and so decided to leave the whole chappie to me.

Remember, this is the first time I have even written something on Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. ( Although if it is too bad, Cy/Ams will change it )

READ AND REVIEW!!!! (plz)

( I think the button should be somewhere here:)

\/


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG, we updated so fast. We were just filled with story ideas for some reason ^^ Lina says an enormous thankyou to Momokochan4, who boosted her happy meter to a full 100 when she saw the review. For some reason, you can't see bold and underlined (well, we can't) so just pretend it is, kay?  
****Luv you all, keep reading and reviewing,  
****Cy, Ams and Lina.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ouran Host Club, tralalalala, lala, la la.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined means the twins talking in unison, even though you might not be able to see it.**

- Ryu's PoV -

Fine. I liked Storm. I was jealous of those boys she called the 'Host Club'.

_I'm supposed to be GAY_.

Storm obviously doesn't know that I like her, and I don't intend to tell her. Yet.  
But I can't let Storm get close to those boys...  
What do I do?

- Storm's PoV -

The rest of the date went pretty well. After I left the Host Club, I left Ryu to his job, and found Yuki and the Hitachiins sitting in the Animal Cafe, still a bit stunned about Sensei's boyfriend crisis.

But once they saw me, they snapped out of it, and the date went on. By 5pm, Yuki and Kaoru had left for the ferris wheel, while Hikaru and I decided to go onto the Big Swing. The Big Swing was like a ride, on a long rope (strong stuff, don't worry). The ride box had the rope on top, and a thinner rope on the side of it. The machine pulled on the side rope, very slowly, and then let go at the highest point, earning the name 'Big Swing'.

We boarded it, and strapped ourselves in. It was the last ride of the day, and there were only two other people on it with us, a middle aged man and a highschool girl. We were pulled up for a minute... two minutes... three minutes... four minutes... five minutes... six-

"KYAAAAAA!!!" The highschool girl behind us screamed. I just laughed. Unlike most people, I loved the sensation of falling, and the knowlegde of the fact that if I died, I'd die on a theme park ride. Hikaru next to me looked a bit green, while the middle aged man just sat there, looking a bit bored.

It was amazing, and I was disappointed when the swinging finally stopped. I'd been on the ride for about twenty minutes now. I realised that they probably used strong magnets to pull the ride to a stop, which was why it only took twenty minutes. It was probably also why they asked us to leave all our bags and mobiles at the front desk, just in case the magnetic force damaged them in any way.

Hikaru got out, a bit wobbly, and so did the girl. The man just walked out calmly, while I was close to skipping. _This is so much fun! I wonder... If I asked nicely, would Tamaki build one of these at school?_

I waited on a bench while Hikaru went to empty himself of lunch at the nearest public restroom. After five minutes, he finally came out, and looked a bit better.

"Okay Arashi, should we go see where Kaoru and Yuki are now?"

We walked close to the many stalls – I had a firm hand on Hikaru, who was _still_ a bit wobbly – and played a few games along the way. At the darts, for example, Hikaru won a giant cat plushie, while I won a keyring with a Blue Badger **(A/N: From Pheonix Wright)** on it. We traded, and walked on. Turning a corner, we came to see Yuki and Kaoru - kissing.

Both Hikaru and I turned back around the corner, red-faced.

"Uh, I suggest we wait until they're finished." I said quietly. Hikaru just nodded, and we sat down, leaning against a stall.

~ The next day ~

It was time for school again, and for the first time in a while, Ryu didn't come over for breakfast. I ate breakfast alone, feeling a bit hurt. Was he avoiding me? I guess I _was_ a bit hard on him, that day at the theme park...

Walking to school, I promised myself to apologise to him next time I saw him.

I walked down the hallways into my classroom, and entered.

_Huh? Why isn't Sensei here yet? She's usually the first one here... Is it to do with her boyfriend?_

Everyone else was arriving too, and Yuki sat herself in the desk next to mine. The class president, once he was sure that everyone was there, walked up to the front.

"May I have everyone's attention? Thank you. I am afraid that Sensei is having personal problems, and will not be coming until they are sorted out. As her replacement, we have Kimura-Sensei."

_Kimura?_

All eyes were fixed to the door, when it opened, and my worst fears and surprises came walking in.

_KAMI-SAMAAA!!! WHY DID YOU PUT **RYU** AS MY HOMEROOM TEACHER?!?!_

The girls swooned as Ryu, dressed in a neat suit, smiled at them, introducing himself. "Ohayo minna-san, I am Kimura Ryu, and I'm going to be your temporary teacher, until your sensei has all her problems fixed. I hope that we'll all get along."

_What was he saying?!_

Yuki stared at him in disbelief. I guess she recognised him as the 'crazy gay' from that one time. She shot me a look. I just stared hopelessly at her back. Ryu started talking again.

"If anyone has any questions, please ask now."

Yuki had that flash of mischief in her eyes again, as she waited for a few people to have her hands up before she raised hers. Ryu pointed at a the vice-president.

"Uh, Kimura-sensei, how old are you?"

"I turned twenty-three this year."

"Do you like sports?"

"Yes, especially soccer and running."

"Are you're eyes naturally that blue?"

"Yes, I'm mixed, my mother was Australian."

He pointed at Yuki, who was grinning like a maniac now. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Kimura-sensei, do you prefer men or women?"

And pandemonium arrived. The class burst into chatter, some of the girls glaring at Yuki for even _suggesting_ that their Kimura-sensei (who they'd known for about three minutes) was _gay. _Ryu raised his hand, silencing the class, before smiling.

"Ah, you're Hibiki-san, aren't you? That's the first time I've been asked that question. I hope no one's heart breaks after hearing this," He winked at the class, "but I'm interested in..."

He paused, and the class urged him to continue with their eyes.

"Men."

- Sometime after I called the hospital for the unconcious class -

"Ryu!" I called to him. He grinned at me.

"Stormy-chan! I acted like a cool teacher, didn't I?"

_Anger... Rising... Annoyance... Getting the better... Of me... Wait, I'm supposed to apologise..._

Instead of kicking him away again, I just stared at him. Hard.

Ryu looked a bit scared. "What?"

"I can't believe you, Ryu! What in the world are you doing at Ouran!?"

He grinned again. "I'm filling in for that poor sensei of your's, of course. Seeing you is just a (big) bonus!"

I gently whacked him on the head. "You made all of the class except Yuki unconcious! Their parents might call! You might get fired!"

"I discussed my - uh – _homosexuality _with the chairman, and he said it was fine. I'm not going to get fired, trust me."

_KAMI-SAMA, I SWEAR, ONCE I DIE AND HOPEFULLY GO TO HEAVEN, I AM GOING TO _**KILL**_ YOU!_

"Argh. Fine." I remembered my promise to apologise to him again. "Ryu, do you want to have lunch with the Host Club and my friends? You see, there aren't many male teachers in school." I joked. Ryu had that 'tears streaming down but incredibly happy' face on again.

"Of _course_, Stormy-chwan!!!"

Grr, Ryu knew _just_ how to tick me off...

- Ryu's PoV -

Yesss!!! Now I can get close to Storm _while_ trying to get her out of the Host Club! She just _can't_ stay in that club! Lunch, lunch, here I come!

**Well, the fact that this chapter was written in about half an hour is that fact that the sun will rise from the West tomorrow! Now _this_ is what reviews can do! We just updated two chappies in one and a half days! ^^ *throws Cream Puffs at the reviewers* Thanks for reading!  
****Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0.0 our dear reviewers... YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! Nine reviews for the last chapter, NINE! We're all HAPPY!!! ^^  
****Lol, is everyone okay with the length of the chappies so far? The average is 1500 words, but that's really short compared to lots of other stories... Tell us if you want more, and we'll make an effort to write longer chappies.  
****Anyway, love you all, keep reading and reviewing!  
****Cy, Ams and Lina**

**Disclaimer: Err... Why do we bother?**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**You can't see bold and underlined, but who cares, it's Hikaru and Kaoru talking together.**

- Third Person PoV -

There was a crowd in the cafeteria. Someone, or something, must've defied the laws of nature. This was been the first time anyone's seen such a thing in Ouran history.

A (gay) substitute teacher, the Host Club, the heir to one of the richest families in the world, a genius and the second daughter to a toy company, all seated around a table.

The newpaper club is going to have an absolute field day with this.

- Storm's PoV -

There was a tense atmosphere around the table when we finally all sat down. Hotaru, who didn't know what was going on (and had recently lost weight) looked a bit scared. Ryu was glaring at the Host Club, and since they didn't know what was going on, the Host Club just looked down at their plates, eating slowly. Trust me (and anyone who had their parents _make sure_ that they ate **every, single** thing on their plate), having someone glare at you while trying to eat just makes eating harder.

If looks could kill, the Host Club would be at Heaven's Door by now.

"Er.. Ryu?" I asked, nervous.

Ryu suddenly changed into happy mode again. _This is scary... _"Yes, Storm?"

I immediately heard whispers in the background. _"Omigosh, did you hear that? They're on first-name terms!" _As well as something that sounded uncomfortably like, _"Kami, what if they're a _couple_?! Kimura-san said that he was interested in males, didn't he? And Storm was even with the Hitachiins before!" _And if anyone thought that it couldn't get worse, it did when this came out of their mouths._"You're right! Omg, but remember, Storm's in a _threesome_ with Hikaru and Kaoru? Does Kimura-san know that Storm's cheating on him yet?"_

_THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG WITH FANGIRLS MINDS!!!_

"Uh, Ryu, stop with the glaring, 'kay?"

"What glaring?"

"You know!"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I – you – but... Argh, never mind." Trying to talk sense into Ryu is like trying to make Tamaki act like Kyouya.

_It just doesn't happen._

Hikaru broke the awkward silence. "Er, I'm going to go get dessert."

"I'll go with you." I immediately said. This was out of habit though, through the last few weeks, we'd always gone for dessert together. I saw Ryu's death glare go from the Host Club to Hikaru, and I felt guilty.

We slowly walked up the path that the girls made for us, and was about to get the the counter when-

"Argh!"

*Complete silence*

I felt something warm on my lips.

_Smells like the Course B... I wanna eat!_

I licked the thing on my lips, and heard someone gasp and a camera flash. _That's_ when I opened my eyes.

And found myself looking into a pair of lemony-green cat ones.

_Oh, Kami-sama._

I'd just licked Hikaru Hitachiin's lips. When did he even fall on me? Why are out mouths connec- _Kami!_

I quickly pushed him off, and felt about a gazillion stares directed at us. A gazillion stares and one glare. No points for guessing who's glare it was.

I quickly scanned the area, and saw... Is that a cat puppet?

Slowly getting up, I reached over and picked it up. _This is what Hikaru must've tripped over..._ Finally, the whole situation sank in, and I turned red.

_Oh. My. Lord._

With the puppet still in my hand, I pulled Hikaru up and out of his state of shock, and ran us both out of the cafeteria.

_That was one of the most embarrasing moments of my life._

- Ryu's PoV -

. . .

_That boy..._

_**HE JUST **_**KISSED****_ MY STORM! STORM IS TAINTED! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM..._**

_**He KISSED Storm! WITHOUT Storm's permission!**_

_**That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm. That boy kissed Storm.**_

**WITHOUT STORM'S PERMISSION**

- Third Person PoV -

Pandemonium was a weak word to describe the state the cafeteria was in. The whole room buzzed with noise, and everywhere you looked, you could see people sending pictures of 'The Kiss' to others.

Where was that one table in all of this?

For starters, Tamaki went to his Emo Corner, muttering "my two sons... Who would've thought?! but it can't be..." Over and over again. Ryu soon went to join him, muttering the words "That boy kissed Storm. Die die die." Over and over. Both started growing mushrooms.

Kyouya started chatting with the head of the Newspaper Club, stating that if they wanted to publish that picture, they'd need to pay the Host Club 3 million yen, or else all the pictures taken today would go into a special edition of the Host Club Collection. The rest (Hunny, Mori, Yuki, Hotaru and Kaoru), just sat there in shock.

What the hell just happened!?

- Storm's PoV -

I refused to look at Hikaru, and just stared forward, not knowing where I was going.

_That was... That was my first kiss!!!_

Yeah, my first. I've said before, I never had any boyfriends in middle school. Too tall, and I never acted like a girl, not until my 15th birthday anyway. And by that time, everyone already knew me as the 'tomboy' of the year.

_My first kiss._

We'd arrived in 1-A, my own classroom. _I guess my feet automatically took me back here..._

I took a deep breath, turned around at Hikaru (who was as red as I was) and started talking.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Oh, Kami, I'm so embarrassed!" I turned redder, if that's possible. "I _licked_ your mouth!"

Hikaru was blushing so hard, he was positively glowing.

Then the blushing stopped.

- Hikaru's PoV -

That voice...

I've heard it somewhere before...

I looked at Storm, eyes wide.

"_Arashi!?_"

**...And, that's where we shall leave the chapter! Lol, yes we are evil. Anyway, review if you want the next chapter up fast! (Ams: Urgh, sound's like we're desperate...)**

**Please ignore Ams and just review! *Sprays Coke at reviewers* Thanks everyone!**

**Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're starting this chapter when the birds are chirping nicely! It's 4:45 AM, rise and shine! And no, we didn't wake up this early (come on people, you should know us better by now!), we stayed up late. Well, at least, Cy and Ams did. Not too sure about Lina (though I bet she's still sleeping ^^)  
****Expect this chappie to be a little... weird? Five cups of Milo and a white nectarine or two can do some crazy stuff to authoresses, hehe. By the way, this is going to be the last chapter in a while, since Cy and Ams are going to _Sydney_for the rest of the school holidays, and we won't be bringing our bweautiful laptoppy. Lina says she isn't suited to writing, can you believe her?  
****Keep reading and reviewing!  
****Love,  
****Cy, Ams and (the sleeping) Lina.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this? _No_, we don't own OHSHC. Or anything else that isn't ours.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**You can't see bold and underlined, but it means the twins talking in unison.**

**Please read the Author's Note.**

- Storm's PoV -

"_Arashi!?"_

Oh crap.

Opening my mouth to shoot off some badly thought out excuse, I-

"BEREZNOFF!!!"

The room suddenly darkened, and the temperature turned low. Way low. A shadowy figure popped out of nowhere and made a grab for my hand.

"WTF!?"

The shadowy figure seemed to have tears streaming down his eyes.

"Y-y-you _murderer_! First you make me go into the _light_and now... NOW YOU'VE GOT MY BELOVED BEREZNOFF!!!"

_Who the heck is Bereznoff?! _I looked at my hand, and realized I still had the cat puppet in my hands. _Don't tell me..._

"Er... Don't tell me... This is Bereznoff?" I asked, holding out the puppet to him.

"Yes!" And he took it, immediately retreating to the darkest corner of the room. I smiled at him, forgetting all about Hikaru and the tense situation that happened just moments before.

"You're Bereznoff is pretty cute." The shadowy figure froze. "Um... So what's your name? I'm Storm. Kris Storm."

The figure edged a little closer to me, and said in a hoarse whisper, "I'm Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Cult- I mean, Club. Would you be interested in joining it, perhaps?"

_This school has a Black Magic Cul- I mean, Club!? AWESOMENESS! _Then I remembered the Host Club. Facing Nekozawa, I sighed. "Gomen, but I'm already in the Host Club. If I knew there was a Black Magic Club earlier, I would've joined. Do you guys do voodoo dolls?"

The shadow around him brightened a bit. "Yes, we do indeed. My Bereznoff is also cursed. Though you are not a member, if you came to the meetings once in a while, you may receive a free Bereznoff as well."

My eyes shone._ A free cursed _cat_ doll!? Count me in!!!_

I smiled and nodded at him, and he gestured for me to follow. I went happily into the shadows with Nekozawa, leaving the classroom, and entering a secret passageway that seemingly just appeared. This is so cool.

- Hikaru's PoV -

I just stood there, in shock. Storm had practically _skipped _along with Nekozawa, right when he was about to tell me if he was Arashi or not! I was _sure_ that their voices are the same... But the more I think about it, the more weird the idea seems.

Wait a sec, _this_is what I'm thinking about, when Storm and I have probably caused the biggest scandal in Ouran history!?

I slowly slid down the wall I'd been leaning on.

This was _not_ a good day.

- Storm's PoV -

Walking down the tunnel, my brain worked this all out, into neat, orderly thoughts from most important to least.

_1. I'm walking down a torchlit tunnel with an awesome cat and darkness obsessed person._

_2. I just licked someone in the cafeteria, and all I'm doing is walking down a torchlit tunnel with an awesome cat and darkness obsessed person._

_3. I should be saving Haruhi from the Host Club, even though she seems pretty happy right where she is._

_4. Why the heck does my brain have to list and sort and number all this? It just makes it all harder..._

"We're here."

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Nekozawa's voice. I was before an enormous door, fit for any dungeon or torture chamber, and it opened – by itself! My childish side is coming out...

_Oh my Lord._

"Holy! These are coffins! And that's an _Iron Lady_! And, oh Kami, those are Voodoo needles! Lord, that's Gold edition of The Nightmare Before Christmas! And that's – is it what I think it is!? It is! It's the Cursed Cat Candle, the candle that's shaped like a black cat, the only one of it's kind that has _three_ places to light, it's eyes and it's tail! _And_it smells like raspberries!" I ranted all in one breath, looking at all the Gothic treasures they have here. I think I'm in love.

You may have realised by now that I love, well, 'scary' things. It's more of a secret passion, I've always like things that normal girls screamed at, or called gross or weird. Nekozawa was looking at my with a hint of a smile on his face. "You seem... to like these."

I just stared at him blankly. "_Like!?_ How can you describe my feeling at just _like_!? Th-these are some of the things at should be in museums! They're awesome, beautiful, they're-"

"You can come back and visit anytime, if you'd like."

This was probably one of the many times I didn't use the brain God gave me. I ran up and hugged the guy. He stiffened up pretty badly, and I awkwardly let go.

"Um... Thanks, Neko- Holy!" I practically shouted, looking at the glow-in-the-dark Victorian grandfather clock. Class was starting in like... two minutes and 48.3 seconds! I quickly rushed to the door, shouting, "Sorry, class now, see you later!" to Nekozawa.

This was one of my better days.

I made it to class in record time, and my emo fringe was flopping a bit. Sitting down in my desk, I found that everyone was just looking at me. _Why are they all staring!? I feeling like a stripy multicoloured banana again..._

A note was tossed onto my desk. I opened it up, and I recognised Yuki's swirly handwriting immediately. She'd written this in English.

_2 Storm - WTF were u thinking!?!?!? U friggin' lickd my bf's twin bro's lips, causing every1 to think that ur GAY with him! Even though ur technicly str8! That is so WEIRD! But srsly, LICKING!?_

I smiled. Trust her to panic... Then again, I was panicking pretty hard before too.

_To Yuki - Well, at the time, I was thinking about how much Hikaru's lips smelt like a Course B, which made me lick him. What would rather me do, bite him or something? And everyone thought I was gay before that anyway, so it doesn't really matter. I met this awesome person today, you know._

_2 Storm - wtf, wat'd u mean, u met an awesome person 2day!?_

_To Yuki - I mean, I met this person called Nekozawa, and he's the president of the Black Magic Club! He showed me to the Club Room, and it's about a million times better than the Host Club's! It's got so many different type of candles, and curses, and Gothic Lolita Dresses!_

_2 Storm - plz dun tell me dat dis dude... Is a goth._

_To Yuki - Well... To say that he isn't Gothic would be lying. He just loves dark stuff! Like curses, and evil things!_

_2 Storm - U no wat? I think dis guy is ur soulmate. Even tho u just LICKED my bf's bro's mouth. I mean, no biggie, specially since he doesn't no ur a GIRL._

_To Yuki - Please, Yuki, stop reminding me. Anyway, I'll have to meet you at the Third Music Room after this, right? God, facing the twins and everyone will be..._

_2 Storm - i getcha, totally._

**About the Pairings - Please read:**

**Omigosh, I (Ams) have recently become addicted to Nekozawa, the character. He needs more love. If I don't concentrate on the story super hard, this story will become a NekozawaXOC fic! Lets hope I stay on track! Actually, this is how the pairings are going to work:**

**Storm, could end up with either Hikaru, Nekozawa or Ryu; and Kaoru could end up with either Yuki or Hotaru. The ending will be based on your reviews, so I'm really sorry that we suddenly changed it halfway! ^^**

**Thanks for reading!  
Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Still in Sydney, and we're spending some quality time with a one of the oldest legal computers in the world. Here's your next chapter. By the way, this chapter switches PoV's quite a lot. It also touches into Storm's past a little. So far, it seems to be HikaruXStorm and KaoruXYuki, though Nekozawa is pretty popular. By the way, if you have any suggestions that you don't want to be seen by everyone else, you can just PM us. But (Yes, there's a but), school's starting in about two weeks, and it's a new school... (T.T) We won't be able to update as much, so yeah...  
****Keep reading and reviewing!  
****Cy, Ams and Lina.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously... You're on a site called FANfiction dot com here.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**You can't see bold and underlined, but it means the Hitachiins talking together.**

**Once again, please read the Author's Note above.**

- Storm's PoV -

Needless to say, when I stepped into the Third Music Room, all fell silent. I walked calmly towards where I usually sat (between Hikaru and Kaoru) and smiled my perfected '_if you mention ANYTHING again, prepare to die_' smile at everyone. In a nice way of course. **(A/N: Think Fuji from Prince of Tennis.) **They all shivered, and I asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"N-n-no!" They all cried in unison. I smiled at them again, and sat down.

Ah, scaring others is the best.

- Yuki's PoV -

Omigosh... That must have been the effect Nekozawa put on her already! She hasn't displayed her sadistic side for ages, and yet... Hopefully, she's just extremely pissed off?

Kami, I feel sorry for my poor Kaoru next to her. And Hikaru, of course.

- Storm's PoV -

Okay. So maybe another reason why I didn't have any boyfriends or close friends other than Yuki from middle school was because I was a slight sadist. A sadistic genius isn't really the way to go. In fact, being a genius was probably what caused me to become a sadist...

Not everyone likes geniuses. Duh. Not like I bragged about it to anyone, but it was the truth, and everyone knew it. I was just, well, smarter than most. Everyone asked me for help when they needed it, and I helped them where I could. During elementary, I was constantly surrounded by people who needed tutoring. But once the end-of-year exams were over, in the last week of school...

I was by myself.

It happened every year, and I'm sorry to say that I became emotionally unstable and depressed, every time I arrived back home at the end of the year. I was constantly switching schools. My mother always realised, but every year, she realized a bit too late. Once I started middle school, it was almost exactly the same as before, except I made sure that no one got close to me. I messed with their heads a bit, and made sure they didn't get close. But I also made sure that they couldn't hate me. I was soon also pulled away from middle school, and homeschooled for most of the next two years.

Most adults didn't like me either. Obviously, being someone a third or a quarter of their age, yet smarter than them, really wasn't the way to make them love you. Once reaching the age of eight, I learned to keep my mouth shut, and shut tight.

Those two years of mostly homeschooling made me become more stable again. I was good. Yuki and I caught up on Sundays and online, or chatted on the phone, so we never lost contact.

Now I'm in Ouran. I wonder... Did that meeting with Nekozawa make me revert back to this? I guess it's very possible, since I was dreading to go to the Host Club already, and then add the incident at lunch, and Nekozawa's influence...

Grr.

- Hunny's PoV -

Storm-kun seems annoyed... Then again, he smiled before! I'm sure it's alright! He'd promised to eat cakes with me last time, but I guess kissing Hikaru made him forget... I'll just remind him! If he doesn't want to then... Well, we can't let the cake go to waste, ne?

- Storm's PoV -

Hunny was starting to come towards the couch, Mori close behind. Hunny gave me one of his gigantic grins, and chirped happily, "Storm-kun, you promised to eat cake with us last time, remember? Come on, I ordered the Raspberry Frozen Swirl for you, since you said it was your favourite!"

Leave it to Hunny and Raspberry Frozen Swirl to cheer me up. Not that anyone can deny Hunny anything. I rose from the twins and proceeded to follow the cousins quite happily.

- Ryu's PoV -

I hate staff meetings. Why'd they have to take so long!? After that awful meeting, I ran myself up to the Third Music Room.

_Letting any of those boys close to Storm is UNFORGIVABLE!_

Ah, I can't forget to make the boy who kissed my Stormy-chan suffer.

- Storm's PoV -

We all heard footsteps making themselves towards the room. Tamaki immediately rose from his seat, and got us all ready at the door, getting a bright light ready behind us, as well as fans and rose petals, all in record time. The door was opening.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my prin- SENSEI!?"

Tamaki jerked back comically, and Ryu just stood there.

"I assume this is the Host Club, am I correct?"

Oh wow, I forgot that when Ryu's a teacher, he's all 'teacher-ish'. Sort of scary, actually.

Tamaki just squeaked back a yes.

Ryu smirked. "Then, boys, entertain me."

…

_PFFFFFT! This is the best thing you've ever done Ryu! Look at their faces! Obviously, they forgot that he was gay! He's not gonna choose Haruhi, since I told him about it, so..._

_Pwahahahaha~! Kyouya and Tamaki's faces... Priceless!_

Tears streaming down my eyes from silently laughing my head off, I could see Kyouya uncomfortably go to him and ask him who he'd like to designate.

Ryu just replied with a, "Oh, you mean I get to choose?"

_I WANT MY CAMERA! KYOUYA LOOKS LIKE A SHARK JUST BIT HIM!_

"Yes." Kyouya managed out, through clenched teeth. "You may choose your host."

Ryu's eyes scanned the room.

_Fuck,, please don't choose me, I beg of you._

To my surprise, his gaze went from me and landed on-

Oh Kami.

I'm so sorry Hikaru. I'm also sorry for my inner laughing at this situation.

- Hikaru's PoV -

"I choose that young man over there." Ryu's eyes were firmly fixed on me. Oh no.

"I'm afraid that the twins come in a pair, sensei."

"Well, you'll just have to divide it. The other girls will feel uncomfortable with a teacher near them. They've had enough of me in class."

Obviously, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kyouya reluctantly agreed, for once not even asking for money. **(A/N: Oh no! The world has ended! The Sun's risen from the West! Water and fire have become best friends! Lightning has struck Ouran! Mori's a girl! The Devil has- Okay, I'll stop.) **

Ryu simply walked up to our couch, took my arm, and dragged it to a table. I'm pretty scared now.

Kaoru! Why are you letting me leave you?!

- Yuki's PoV -

As Ryu dragged Hikaru (Of course I can tell the difference between him and my Kaoru you dolt!) towards a table, the other hosts (save Storm, who was clutching her stomach, shaking, while eating eating the Raspberry Frozen Swirl at the same time) just looked onto the situation in bewilderment. Haven't they had a gay before?

- Storm's PoV -

As I looked onto the situation, I miraculously didn't choke from my inner laughing. Ryu and Hikaru were sat on opposite sides of a cute table, and Ryu was leaning towards Hikaru, while Hikaru leaning as far back as he possibly could. Ryu finally caught Hikaru and murmured something in his ear, making Hikaru freeze. Around the room, popcorn and 3-D glasses had been taken out, and everyone was watching.

Never underestimate the power of power.

Ryu pulled back from Hikaru, who was nodding furiously. Ryu then smiled, and leaned towards Hikaru again.

Kami.

- Hikaru's PoV -

My mind went blank. My body shut down. I think I'm having a mental breakdown.

_I'm being kissed by a teacher. A gay teacher. _

He then pulled back, and smiled at me. "Well then, Hikaru, nice chatting with you. You've got really soft lips." The room was completely, silent. It was the second public kiss today. Ryu looked at Storm. "We need to go back home. It's your turn to do the cooking, and your fridge is completely empty, remember? We'll go to Yummy-Mart on our way home."

Storm just shrugged, stood up, and left, saying the tiniest bye.

A whole twenty seconds of silence went by, before-

"_THEY LIVE TOGETHER!?!?!?"_

- Storm's PoV -

"Ryu, that was a little unnecessary." I said straight after we'd left the school grounds.

Ryu simply smiled at me. "The kiss or me revealing that we lived together?"

"Both!" I said, facepalming. "Wait, we do _not_live together! We're neighbours, and you have dinner at my place, but... ARGH, this isn't the time! You just kissed Hikaru Hitachiin! The school board might not mind you being gay, but _this_!? That was basically harassment! And-"

Ryu interrupted my ranting. "The last time I checked, that was a host club, yes?" I nodded. "Which means that was a place where the hosts make the customers happy. That _therefore_means that as long as I'm happy, they'll go by just about anything. The school can't go against that, since they've already approved of the fact that I'm gay. Isn't that right, Stormy-chwan?"

_Argh! Ryu's just one of those people I simply can't win against!_

**And that's it! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! When Cy first started this story, the writing was, well, terrible. We're glad that you put up with her! (Cy: WTF!?) We got to the 75 review point! That's 75 more than expected! (Ams: Yes, Cy's writing was atrocious.) *Tosses dark cherries and sherbet at readers and reviewers*  
****Thank you all very much!  
****Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! School in about five days! (Shiver.) We've been very lazy with our writing lately (too busy watching Korean comedy shows on Youtube). We're all very sorry about the long wait! So many people have reviewed, but once again, we want to thank have-a-cookie and Elena Forest for their constant reviewing. You guys are the best! We've reached the 82 (Us: 0.0) review point! We really didn't know that it'd go for so long! Aren't you guys tired of us yet?**

**Arigato, all you readers and reviewers!**

**Cy, Ams and Lina.**

**Disclaimer: … _(as quoted from a movie we can't remember) _"OPEN YOUR _EYES_!"**

_Italics means strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and underlined together cannot be seen... But we do it anyway. It's the Hitachiins in unison.**

- Storm's PoV -

The week dragged on. And on. It seemed like Sunday would never come.

That week I'd been constantly plagued with fangirls, fanboys and... Well, random stalkers. Obviously, privacy isn't a very popular word. I wanted the darkness of the dungeons more and more.

Except the Host Club wouldn't let me.

Hikaru (the evil little red-headed twin!) had spilled to Tamaki that I went along with Nekozawa into one of his dungeons. Tamaki, err, overreacted a bit.

_-Flashback-_

"_MY SON, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY DADDY LIKE THAT!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS NOT TO BE TAKEN BY THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB'S EVILNESS?! ONCE, I STEPPED ON HIS BELZENOFF DOLL AND THEN I-"_

"_Yes yes, we've all heard your story before Tamaki." Kyouya said calmly._

"_BUT MOMMY!"_

"_No buts, you won't repeat it again." Kyouya said, smiling an evil smile that was incredibly close to perfection. If I give him a few pointers, he'll fit right into the Black Magic Club!_

_Tamaki sniffled a bit, and then started again. "B-but Storm... Weren't you scared of his darkness?"_

"_What darkness?" I asked innocently._

_The rest of the Host Club and Yuki and Hotaru _**(A:N: Who needs more screen time)**_ just looked on, amused at what would (obviously) happen next._

"_HOW COULD MY POOR SON BE SO OBLIVIOUS!? EVEN NEKOZAWA'S CLOTHES ARE BLACK! HE WEARS A BLACK WIG! A BLACK CLOAK! AND EVERY TIME HE ENTERS THE HOST CLUB ROOM, THE ROOM DARKENS, THE TEMPERATURE DROPS TO EXACTLY -2.16ºC, AND I WANT BOTH A NIGHTLIGHT AND A BLANKET!" Tamaki ranted on._

"_He's a very nice person. All his coffins are antiques."_

_And Tamaki fainted away._

"_**Bravo Storm! Not even we could make Dono faint in two sentences and one Kyouya!"**_

"_Is that... Something I should be proud of?"_

"_**Of course!"**_

_-Flashback End-_

Tamaki wouldn't let me out of his sight after that. He got me to temporarily transfer into his classes as well. Even Kyouya approved. The traitor.

His exact words were, "Well, you could have gone and simply graduated, you're smart enough. Being in Tamaki's classes won't hurt." I stared disbelievingly at him. He sighed. "Okay, so being in Tamaki's classes will probably mentally kill you, blind you with sparkleyness **(A/N: Kyouya said sparkleyness! ^^)** and most definitely prick you with random roses if you stand too close to him, but other than that, you should be fine."

"…"

"You can't turn this transfer down, Tamaki made sure that you had to be in each and every one of them. If you miss one, he said that you'd have to serve 77 girls the next day in a maid's outfit."

…

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

And so off I went (a tad gloomily) to Tamaki and Kyouya's classes, calling everyone 'Senpai' and having the girls tell me to call them 'Onee-chan'. The boys, like all my other classes, just tried to burn holes into my head with their laser eyes.

I enjoyed every one of those classes, except for French. Tamaki doesn't even need to learn! I didn't know a word of French, since I usually had English. So annoying, learning from scratch, every single '_bonjour_' and '_merci_'. **(A/N: Actually, none of us know French either, so if we got any of those two words wrong, tell us!)**

Ah, torture!

Ryu had a fit when he found out that I wouldn't be in his classes (temporarily). He almost strangled Tamaki, but then a fangirl arrived, sending out Tamaki's roses which pricked Ryu all over. He's covered in bandages and can barely teach. I feel sorry for him, but he should know by now not to stand near Tamaki. Anyone with common sense shou- Oh, right.

It's Ryu, what can one expect?

- The next day (Sunday) -

"_Finally I see / what you mean to me / I can't remember the / other few ly-rics." I LOVE YOU, SUNDAYS!_

After that awful day of _French_,**(A/N: We have **_**nothing**_** against French people. Storm just doesn't like unknown languages.) **I sneaked out of Tamaki and Ryu's watchful glare, something that has never been achieved before.

I'm quite proud of myself, actually. All I had to do was dress as a girl, just with a different wig this time. It was black and streaked with neon-green, done in a high ponytail. I was wearing a black wife beater underneath an oversized leather jacket. Then add my usual dark skinny jeans and Converse (which I'd put neon-green laces on), and I was ready for the place I was going to.

Where was that?

The Umehito Mansion.

I figured that Nekozawa wouldn't spill my secret if I asked him to, and he doesn't have much contact with the Host Club, so it's all good. He's awesome that way.

I'd found the address for the Gothic Era mansion when I hacked into the School's System Files. I hope it's as beautiful as the picture in the SSF was. I mean, someone could shoot a horror movie there with no props, and it'd be no problem! Ahh, the prettiness.

I arrived there after walking about three kilometers. Reaching up to the skull knocker, I knocked exactly thirteen times, in quick succession. Maybe no one was there? I mean, I didn't exactly plan this with Nekozawa beforehand...

"May I help you?"

I started. The butler appeared out of nowhere! _THAT IS SO AWESOME!_

"Ah, hello. I'm sorry I arrived when the sun was still out. I wish to see Nekozawa-senpai?"

This time, the butler looked surprised. "You are a school-mate? A _girl_?"

"Yes, I am. Is he home?"

"Uh, yes, could you tell me your name?"

"Of course, tell him that Kris Storm is here."

The butler retreated into the house as fast as he appeared. _I've got to make him teach me that..._

"Umehito-sama was pleasantly surprised to hear that you came."

"Argh! Oh... How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Appearing and disappearing so fast."

"Trade secret I'm afraid, Kris-sama. Come this way." And the butler led me into the mansion.

**That's it! We're sorry to inform you that this _will_be the last chapter to happen for a while. A new school is annoying. We'll try to update as much as we can, but you guys will have to be patient! *throws Belzenoff puppets at everyone* THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**Cy, Ams and Lina ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**^^ Hola! Amelia here. Cy and I've settled into our new schools pretty well, though we're very jetlagged and suffering from an overdose of double math. Lina's good too. Wrote this chappie just after we got home from the airport, as a *retches* "Welcome Back To School Gift". If anyone is wondering about Sensei (I bet you all forgot her), this is the chappie for you!  
****XOXO, All of us from up here ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yah, **_**sure**_**three teenage girls invented OHSHC. We were just bored and went on FANfiction. Note the sarcasm.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Why do we even put this up anymore? Hitachiin's talking together.**

- Storm's PoV -

I just realised I forgot to describe the butler! He didn't look very old (maybe in his mid-twenties?) and was in the typical butler get-up, a black suit, polished shoes, and a black cloak. His hair was dark brown and his eyes a rich violet-blue, and a straight nose. He also had a piercing in his left ear, in which was embedded a sapphire stud.

The butler led me through a dark torchlit hallway, with all the things you'd expect in a haunted house, including skeletons in coffins, paintings of things whose eyes seemed to follow you, and some ancient torture weapons. And guns. Many, many guns. **(A/N: We have no idea what kinds of guns there are, so forgive us if we write something that isn't gunnish at all.)**

Pistols, rifles, hunting guns, machine guns, stun guns! They were all there, as well as a display of various bullets. I myself have little idea about weapons (other than the ones commonly used in torture) so I can't really say much about these things.

At the end of the hallway was Nekozawa's room. You could tell, because the door was basically a gigantic, wooden Belzenoff. **(A/N: For those who are confused about the spelling, we've combined the anime and manga spellings of it, since there's a mix of readers here.) **

The butler rapped the door six times, and Nekozawa told him to come in.

We stepped in, and when Nekozawa saw me.

"AH!? Storm-san? Are you Storm-san?" The butler looked at me suspiciously. I quickly took my wig off. Nekozawa yelped even louder. "St-storm-san... Why are you dressed like that?"

I gave him a quick smile. "Nekozawa-senpai, I'm actually a girl, but please don't tell anybody at school, because if they find out I won't be able to help Haruhi. I'm her cousin, you see."

There was silence. Then Nekozawa spoke up.

"I think... I think I need some time alone. Jack, please entertain him - I'm sorry, _her_ - for the meantime."

"Yes, Umehito-sama."

The butler ushered me out of the room, and once he had closed the door, looked at me intently.

"I do _hope_ that you and I can get along well. I'm not the type you'd want as an enemy."

I nodded, smiling my perfected 'nice in an evil way' smile. Jack looked surprised for a second, then grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine."

And with that, he directed me to the lounge.

Upon entering, I died and went to heaven.

It was _beautiful_.

This room, like all the others, was painted black, but it was kept alight by cool indigo lights instead of torches. The room had an black/indigo/violet theme to it. Sitting on one of the purple couches there was a woman, who had her head down reading a thick book. Jack went up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

…

"_SENSEI!?"_

She was absolutely startled. "Storm-kun, w-what are you... WAIT STORM-SAN, why are you crossdressing!? No, wait, you aren't Storm, you're that girl I met at the theme park! The fangirl! Why in the world are you here, and why do you look so much like Storm-san!?"

"I'm actually Storm and I'm a girl and am hiding my gender from everyone, so don't tell. I was at the theme because Yuki Hibiki needed a group date. Don't ask. Now, _why_are you in Nekozawa-senpai's mansion?"

There was a silence, with Jack just looking on. Then he said to me gently, "I'm afraid this meeting must be a surprise for both of you. Storm-san, this lady who also happens to be your teacher is my, uh, _girlfriend_."

**Storm's Brain:**

**Loading...**

**Applying settings...**

**Information intake 86% complete...**

**Please wait...**

**WTF!?**

I promptly resurfaced from my temporary shock. This is really messed up!

"Storm-san, I am very sorry if I had startled you."

_And after giving me the biggest shock of my present life, Jack just says that he's _sorry_!?_

"N-no problem."

Sensei seemed to come out of her shock too. She looked at me, and calmly stated, " You mean, _the_ most desired boy of the first year is a _girl_?"

I simply nodded. Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "You're the most desired boy in the whole grade?"

"Apparently so. I don't exactly _like_ being desired you know."

Jack grinned again. Sensei looked at him lovingly. Which brings me back to the current situation.

"Sensei-"

"Ayame. Call me Ayame when we're not in school."

"Okay, Ayame-san, you left because of personal with your boyfriend, but right now..."

"Yes about that. I'm so sorry to leave you guys with a totally unknown teacher."

"Oh, no, he's not unknown at all."

"What do you mean?"

Jack was watching this exchange between us silently.

"Well, you see, our homeroom teacher just happens to be the gay landlord of my flat. I didn't even know he was qualified, but whatever."

There was another silence.

"Um, sens- I mean, Ayame-san, no need to look so sympathetic. It's scaring me, you seem to know all my problems."

"It was all crystal clear when you said the word _gay_."

"I see... Ayame-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could either you or Jack explain your, er, _relationship_? I'm kind of in the dark here."

They both blushed. Oh, how cute.

Jack started. "Well, on the day we met, I was-"

The purple lights somehow dimmed, and the temperature went lower.

_Usually, I would welcome Nekozawa warmly, or in his case, coldly, but why at this crucial moment!?_

"Greetings. Thank you for looking after her, Jack. I'm sorry Storm-san, but even though Haruhi-san being a girl did not startle me, your being one did. You hid it much better than Haruhi-san did, by the way."

"Arigatou, Nekozawa-senpai. I needed to know that. Sorry I sort of... Just arrived. I was trying to escape from... Sparkles."

Nekozawa gasped. "_Sparkles_! The ultimate enemy of The Darkness! Goodness, come here, and I shall dim your eyes, and cool your soul..." And took me into his cloak, Belzenoff purring next to me.

I blushed, while I heard Sensei and Jack gasp.

_This definitely dimmed my eyes, but didn't cool my soul..._

I looked up at Nekozawa's face, and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes under that black wig. He seemed to notice me staring, and blushed along with me.

"I-I'm cool e-enough. A-arigatou, Nekozawa-senpai." I stuttered, and he released me.

_God, what is wrong with me these days!? I'm acting like a tame fangirl with all my blushing here and there!_

**And that's it again. I thought I'd post this up now. Cy doesn't know I'm doing this (She's currently snoring away), but then again, she has no sympathy for readers. Anyway, thanks for reading! *Throws _The Darkness_ to all the reviewers***

**Thank's all!**

**Love, Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	20. New Year & Valentines Pt1

**Hiii! This is Cy and Ams. We're suffering... The dreaded _Writer's Block_. But never fear! Here's something just for Chinese New Year, which just happens to be... VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Um, we think it's called Omake? Anyway, these will be the only titled chapters!**

**Happy reading!**

**Cy & Ams (Lina is currently held up, we're afraid.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot! And some of the characters! Argh, _seriously_!**

_Italics mean thoughts or strong emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**Bold and Underlined means the Hitachiins in unison. This barely ever happens anymore though...**

**Chapter 20**

**Chinese New Year / Valentines Day Special Part 1**

- Tamaki's PoV -

Happiness! Due to some circumstances determined by the Gods themselves, this year, Chinese New Year is on the same Day as _Valentines Day_! The Year of the Tiger, a marvellous thing! Now, what to make my beautiful family cosplay as _this_ time...

- Storm's PoV -

It's Monday, the 8th of February. I'm currently sitting in the squishiest couch of the Third Music Room. And I'm scared.

My Spidey Senses ™ are telling me that Tamaki's currently thinking about... Scary stuff.

So much for Spidey Senses ™.

Hotaru and Yuki, once again the bystanders of the Hosting, were watching Tamaki with some amusement. Per usual.

It didn't really help that we were all dressed as _Zoo Animals_. Apparently, Tamaki's been wanting to do this ever since they visited the Animal Cafe in the funpark. Ah, fun.

So here the fangirls are, looking on us – wait, wrong description. _Squealing_on us. Argh.

Tamaki was an Emperor Penguin. So him waddling a happy dance with his flippers – then tripping – was a form of entertainment for the twins. Kyouya was a Fruit Bat. Hunny was a – nope, not a bunny – Koala, while Mori was a Giant Panda.

The twins and I had taken on a sort of 'Cat and Dog' theme going on. Kaoru was a Siberian Tiger, Hikaru a Snow Fox, and I was an Arctic Wolf. Yes, we were Winter themed as well.

Haruhi was a Godzilla. Which didn't really make sense, but Tamaki said (while crying) that this was the most comfortable animal costume in her size. Yes, that's right, _Godzilla_. She was having a hard time sitting down too, because of the tail.

Aw, cute.

Anyways, hopefully we won't be doing anything Valentine related...

Oh, and I've got to remind Yuki to stop glaring at all Kaoru's fangirls. Not only does it make it obvious that she likes him, but I'm getting creeped out too. I sit right next to him!

"Alright, girls, session's over. Hosts, huddle, huddle." Cried Tamaki, acting like one of the coaches he'd seen in those Western movies.

But of course no one huddled. Kyouya just looked disgusted. He did _not_ huddle.

"Imma go to my emo cor-" Tamaki was immediately pulled back by Mori. We were all shocked.

_Wow, I didn't know he cared..._

"Say what you want to say, quickly." He said.

_Holy! Mori just said something _impatient_?! Does he want to get home soon?_

Tamaki coughed uncertainly, and Mori put him down. Tamaki then went back into full 'Prince' mode. A board with a piece of paper came out, and Tamaki took something out of his pocket. I don't know how he did that with flippers, but never mind. It was a king-sized packet of...

_Oil Pastels._

_Oh my friggin' goodness._

I haven't told anyone this yet, but I'm scared. Scared of oil pastels. And crayons. That oily feel... The weirdly smooth running over the paper... The little bits of pastel that just stay on the paper, but doesn't go _into_ what you're drawing...

_Why oil pastels!?_

Everything happened in slow motion. Tamaki holding the packet up. Tamaki opening the packet. Tamaki choosing the right pastel. Tamaki slowly taking the right pastel out. Tamaki raising the pastel to the paper, while saying some words my brain can't comprehend right now.

The oil pastel was about to touch the paper...

And my vision faded for the meantime.

_Thank God._

- Haruhi's PoV -

_Storm?_

Tamaki was saying something about Chinese New Year, and Valentines Day. I wasn't looking at him. The evil 'prince' made me wear a _Godzilla_ suit! It's definitely NOT comfortable!

So my eyes just trailed around the room, looking at everything but the figure holding an oil pastel packet.

No, I didn't look at Tamaki, I looked at the king-sized packet.

…

Really!

_Anyway_, my trailing eyes reached the figure of Storm. She seemed to be watching Tamaki quite boredly, but then, I saw that her figure stiffened, and her eyes cloud over. They stayed like that for about a minute, then... Her eyes rolled back.

"Storm!" I shouted, making everyone jump and look at me. Then immediately at Storm.

Hikaru and Kaoru beside her started fussing over her, Yuki and Hotaru rushing over too.

"**What's wrong with him!?"**Both Hikaru and Kaoru anxiously shouted. Hotaru had started crying.

Kyouya had taken out a video camera, and was starting to record the scene.

_Seriously._

Tamaki called Triple Zero, and an ambulance was here immediately. **(A/N: In Australia, it's 000, in China, it's 110, in America, it's 911? Anyways, we're using the Australian version, since we don't know the Japanese one.)**

Storm was put on a stretcher, and was rushed to the hospital. None of us except for Yuki and Hotaru were allowed on with her, because of our enormous costumes, and so we went home, all worried about Storm.

- Tamaki's PoV -

My poor soooooooon! He's in _hospital_! Nooooo...

Oh no, my idea! How will I tell everyone now...?

*Lightbulb goes on over Tamaki's head*

E-MAIL!

- Storm's PoV -

_Argh..._

I groaned. I slowly lifted my arms up, and rubbed my eyes. Where am I?

"Storm! You're awake!"

Yuki's voice called out so loudly, someone had to shush her. "Yuki-sa..."

"What is it, Hotaru-chan?"

"..."

"_Shit!_"

That woke me up. I hazardly looked towards the direction of their voices, realizing immediately that my chest wasn't bound. I saw the concerned face of Yuki and the shocked face of Hotaru looking at me.

"Storm-kun... You're a girl?"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"...Uh, yeah, I am."

I seriously didn't feel like explaining the whole situation again. I mean, it didn't even make much sense anymore. Luckily, Yuki did it for me, and Hotaru seemed to be a bit less... Surprised-looking.

"STORMY-CHAAAN!"

The door (Oh, I'm in hospital!) was kicked down by some amazing – and annoying – force, and Ryu rushed in.

_Someone_'s a drama king!

He seemed to be gushing tears out again. Figures. Yuki and Hotaru smartly steped out of the way, and he hugged me, forgetting the golden rule – Don't break the personal bubble _too_ much.

I kicked him away, forgetting I was in a hospital nightie. It tore up to my hips on my right side, and Ryu's nose started bleeding.

The nose bleed was from the kick, to clear up misunderstanding.

I mean, he's _gay_.

- Ryu's PoV -

My nose was bleeding from the kick, don't worry. I may be gay (maybe I'm bi now?) but I'm immune to _those_ kinds of nosebleeds.

Stormy-chan's two girl friends are with her right now. Ah, so happy that they look nice. But of course, not as nice as my Stormy-chan!

_Good, none of the boys with all their cooties are here._

"I'm taking you home, Stormy-chan."

"I don't want to. Hospital's comfortable."

"They've got mush for food."

…

"When do we leave?"

- Storm's PoV -

I got discharged from hospital, and, after saying goodbye to Yuki and Hotaru, went home. Ryu put me to bed (_"If there's _anything_ you need, ring the bell."_) and I opened my laptop.

_Funny_grey_area has logged on._

_fireflymannequin has logged on._

_Ill_kick_ur_sorry_ass has logged on._

_FM: Hi!_

_FGA: Hey ^^_

_IKUSA: Hola, amigos!_

…

_ayy u guys, did u c dat email tamaki sent us?_

_FGA: The e-mail?_

_FM: Nope_

_IKUSA: go check now! It's like... _

_FGA: Like?_

_IKUSA: u'll find out when you read! Now go!_

_FM: k_

_FGA: Going..._

**To: funny_grey_area; shadowking666; bunnies_and_bears; thing1; thing2; ill_kick_ur_sorry_ass; fireflymannequin; haruhisuzumiya;**

**From: Tamaki_the_great**

**Subject: My idea**

_**First of all... SON! Are you alright!? Don't worry, I am, personally paying all of your hospital bills so everything's fine!**_

_**This was the idea I was about to say before.**_

_**As you all know, this year, for Chinese New Year and Valentines Day happen to be on the same day. Which is a Sunday.**_

_**I'm suggesting that we have a Chinese theme at a special venue on the 14th. Haruhi, Hotaru, and Yuki shall dress in mandarin dresses. Actually, I've decided that Storm shall wear a dress as well.**_

_**Why, my son may ask? Because I wish for the girls to protect you a little. Your fainting spell today made all of us very worried, I hope you've realized that! Hikaru, Kaoru, you'll be responsible for choosing the male costumes, but make sure they are Traditional Chinese to some degree, and you'll also be supplying the costumes, as always.**_

_**I have now chosen the special venue.**_

_**Because it is the Year of the Tiger this year, we'll be doing this at the largest tiger enclosure in Japan! I know the owner quite well, but Kyouya, I expect you to deal with most of the financial matters. The vidoe you took earlier, if sold, should cover all prices.**_

_**Now, in this tiger enclosure, our lovely princesses must choose to overcome their fear of tigers, if they wish to give us a Valentines gift.**_

_**Good idea, no?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ore-sama.**_

_FM: O..._

_FGA: M..._

_IKUSA: G, yes, I no_

_FGA: I've got to wear a dress!? What if they realise I'm a girl!? What if Hikaru and Kaoru realize I'm 'Arashi'!?_

_FM: Arashi?_

_IKUSA: long story, i'll tell u l8r._

_Da point is, dey wont realize_

_FGA: What do you mean?_

_IKUSA: well, u werent wearing any makeup last time..._

_& remember hoo's mommy just happens 2 b an x model/makeup artist?_

_FGA: YOU'RE A GENIUS!_

_IKUSA: no, dat's u, but all ya haff 2 do is come to my house b4 the thingy. hotaru, u 2, and storm, tell haruhi she should some as well._

_FM: Aww, I just realised that there might be baby tigers in the tiger enclosure!_

_FGA: CUTE!_

_IKUSA: Err... imma not da best wid tigers and meat-eating beasts?_

_FGA: Don't worry, Tamaki wouldn't let his precious 'family' get hurt... Even though you two are only the neighbours..._

_IKUSA: Argh... shit, I g2g now daddys calling. Byebye wuv u guys! Cya 2mrrw._

_FM: Bye!_

_FGA: XOXO_

_ill_kick_ur_sorry_ has logged off._

_FM: Aww, I need to go too... Bye storm!_

_FGA: Bye!_

_has logged off._

_funny_grey_ has logged off._

**Tada! That's Part 1 of the Omake! Let's hope we get this finished before Chinese New Year! Have fun!**

**Cy & Ams (Lina still... er, occupied.)**


	21. New Year & Valentines Pt2

**OMGoodiness! _The Joker and The Genius_now has officially A LOT of reviews! Thanks to EVERYONE who's read/reviewed/alerted/favourited so far! You guys are AMAZING!!!  
Now, on with the omake!  
****Love,  
****Cy, Ams &... Lina where are you???**

**Disclaimer: I knew I shouldn't have done this for the second chapter... Do NOT own.**

_Italics mean strong thoughts or emotions unless obviously otherwise._

**We almost can't be stuffed saying bold _and_underlined anymore. Hitachiins in unison.**

**Chapter 21**

**Chinese New Year / Valentine's Day Special Part 2**

- Storm's PoV -

Hotaru knowing that I was a girl was a burden I didn't even know I had, off my mind.

Wait. That's not what I should be thinking about.

_Tomorrow _is the big day. Yes, today is New Years Eve. Saturday the 13th.

I'm going to watch the Chinese New Year Concert now, broad casted on the net. Yes, I happen to understand Mandarin – to a degree. I've got the basics down, anyway.

- Five hours later – 1:10 AM -

Wow. Good show, though there were too many sparkles this year. Wayy too many. Oh, and neon too.

Many old favourites were on, including the magician, Liu Qian, and my favourite comedians, Zhao Ben Shan and Xiao Shen Yang. This year, they were teamed up with a baldie, whose name I don't know. The baldie made most of the funny jabs, to be honest.

Anyway, it's officially the Year of the Tiger! Happy New Year (and Valentines Day...)!

Ryu's out partying at Ranka's bar. Probably getting himself drunk and kissed and who knows what. I'm a little worried about him, but he's one of those people who bounce back no matter what you throw at him.

Argh, I'd better get some sleep, because if I don't, not even makeup will help the bags under my eyes.

- Sunday – 9AM -

I'm outside the Hibiki Mansion again, this time with Haruhi, who's enormous eyes are just about popping out of her head at the sight of it. Senna greeted us at the door.

"Ah, Arashi-sama, Haruhi-sama, come on in."

We were also greeted by the elevator again. Haruhi seemed to be muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "those rich bastards" under her breath.

Out of the elevator, we went into Yuki's floor, and found that Hotaru was already there, being looked over by Yuki's mother, Ami Hibiki.

"Hmm, you definitely won't need this tan, that's for sure. I mean, orange skin _never_looks good with mandarin dresses. What about Sky Blue for your eyeshadow? It'll definitely bring out the colour of your- Oh, Storm-chan!"

"Hi Ami-san. Long time no see."

"Urgh, girl, how many times have I told you that it's just Ayame? The -san on the end makes it sound so cold!"

"Ah, gomen Ami-sa..."

"Argh! You're impossible! Well, let me have a good look at you, eh? Oh, who's the little friend you've got there?"

The tall brunette looked at the not so tall one. "I'm Ami Hibiki, Yuki's mom. Call me Ami."

"Hello Ami. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, Storm's cousin."

"AH! You're Ranka's little girl, aren't you? How's he doing? Is he still straight, or has he converted back again?"

"Well, he's definitely not straight anymore..."

"Ah, I see."

Ami turned her attention back to Hotaru, and said to us, "You go choose a mandarin dress from the closet there. Yuki's in there choosing as well."

Haruhi and I made out way to the closet, and was greeted by...

Hundreds of dresses.

There were so many!!! It was an absolute amazing amount. Ridiculous, almost. If Haruhi's eyes got any bigger, her nose and mouth wouldn't fit on her face anymore.

"Wow", she breathed out. I just started looking through the numerous dresses.

Finally, about half an hour later, Both of us were happy with our choices.

Haruhi had chosen a pale dusty pink, no-sleeve dress, with a pattern of purple and blue sakura blossoms on it. With it came some skin-coloured tights, and some blue high heeled shoes, each with it's own pink blossom on it. A purple and pink hairband was also meant to go in her hair. She'd be wearing as wig, same as with me.

I myself had become attached to a violet dress, rimmed with silver. It was patterned with silver tigers, _Bai Hu_, which I felt suited what it was going to be worn for. A silver ribbon for my wig, skin-coloured tights, and some purple heels came with it. I was also going to be wearing some violet studs.

Upon leaving the closet, we met with Yuki, who'd also found what she was looking for. In fact, she was wearing it. The deep green dress, patterned with golden snakes, was magnificent on the redhead. Her dress was sleeveless, but it had skin-tight arm and leg warmers, as well as a pair of green kitten heels.

"Wahh, Yuki-san, you look wonderful!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Yuki blushed. "I'm going to make sure that Kaoru completely faints when he sees me."

- Hotaru's PoV -

"I'm going to make sure that Kaoru completely faints when he sees me."

I'd come to the closet to show the three girls what Ami had made me into, when I heard those words. My heart thumped.

I still liked Kaoru, the gentler of the twins. I'll never forget the day he saved me, an insignificant girl in his world.

_-Flashback-_

_Argh! How did this happen? All I did was say 'hello' back to this Hitachiin person, when all these girls surrounded me and broke my father's gift!_

_My father is someone I rarely see, and his presents are about the only things that I can remember him by. This time, he'd sent me a porcelain ballerina doll, something that I always carried around with me. Well, the girls broke it, and I couldn't complain, because their leader's father's cruise company was richer and more influential then my own family's toy brand._

_I hate that Hitachiin!_

_But Kaoru found me crying over the doll, and comforted me a little. The girls never bothered me after that, and it's all thanks to Kaoru. _

_-Flashback end-_

But Kaoru is going out with Yuki...

Hmm, I sound very bitter, don't I?

Well, I'm not really. Yuki's a wonderful, beautiful girl, and Kaoru's a wonderful, handsome guy. They're made for each other...

"Oi, Hotaru!" Storm's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

- Storm's PoV -

Hotaru seemed to be a bit startled. I was too, when she flipped her head my way.

_Wow, Hotaru's so PRETTY!_

She was wearing a bright blue dress, with black/grey dragons and white clouds flying on it. Grey heeled-boots covered her calves, and some white bonbons were tied in her hair.

Her face alone though, was a work of art. Ami has outdone herself this time.

Hotaru's Ultramarine eye's were brought out with some blue eyeshadow, and exaggerated with black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips, painted a pale pink and glossed over, were full and pouty, while her ebony brown hair framed her face, streaming down to her elbows.

"Hotaru-chan, you look absolutely STUNNING!" Yuki squealed. "Mom, you're a genius!"

Hotaru smiled. "Well, it's your turn next."

- Noon – Outside the tiger compound, in a limo -

Well we're here. After having magic worked on us by Ami, we were driven to the compound by the chauffeur, Ronaldo. We got in by the back entrance, and were making out way towards the reserved 'people' area of the compound. Ooh, the boys are going to be stunned by us!

- Hikaru's PoV -

"Hikaru-kun, will Yuki like what I'm wearing? Will she be pleased? What if she doesn't like it?"

I sighed. Kaoru honestly cared about Yuki too much, considering that this was the 49th time he'd asked me this. I told him that he looked fine in his white, knowing that it'd hit 50 in about 30 seconds. I was in black. We were wearing 'kung fu' styled costumes, and also had a ponytail attached to the back of our heads. Tamaki and Kyouya wore blue and gold respectively, in their 'Chinaman' clothes, while Mori was a red 'Chinaman' and Hunny was a pink 'kung fu'.

"Hikaru-kun, they've arrived!!! What do I- Holy..." Kaoru broke off into an almost dazed silence. I swivelled my head toward the direction of the door, and-

Wow.

- Kaoru's PoV -

Kami.

My face is about as red as it gets right now.

_My_girlfriend, the Yuki Hibiki, was completely gorgeous. Her red tresses were put up in two buns, while her eyes seemed to be lined with liquid brown eyeliner, and lips red and full. But best of all...

She was wearing the dress I designed! It took lots of effort, that one, but to think she chose mine out of the 1 370 we supplied...

Finally, getting myself to take my eyes off her, I got one of the biggest shocks of my current life.

_Storm!?_

- Storm's PoV -

"Who are you?" Tamaki came up and asked me.

_Anger rising... Annoyance hitting peak..._

"I'm your friggin' _'son'_, you idiot!"

"STORM?!"

"Yes, _Storm_!"

"What _happened_ to you!?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me kick your stupid pretty face!? _You're_the one who fucking said I had to wear a dress, not me! Argh!" I threw my hands up into the air, finishing my rant.

Hikaru smiled. "You know, I designed that dress."

~Silence joins the room~

"You did?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, Storm, I must say that you've _changed_. We'll be entering the enclosure soon." Kyouya spoke up.

Yay, the Tiggers ™ !

**Ah, gomen, but we don't think that this will be finished in time... Talking about fashion and makeup stresses us out... We lost brain cells... **

**Well, we wanna thank someone totally unrelated to this story, _G-Dragon_, for keeping us semi-sane during this. His songs calmed us down (_Butterfly_) and pumped us up (_Heartbreaker_) when we needed it.**

**Once again, sorry!**

**Cy and Ams (Lina's entertaining her cousin from overseas.)**


	22. NY&V Pt3 and Chapter 22

**Hi! We're - *Very Annoyed Reader promptly punches the lights out of us.*  
VAR: Where the f*** have you friggin' been, you stupid lazy people!?!?!?  
Cy&Co: Errr...  
VAR: Well?  
Cy&Co: Unfortunately, no excuses this time... We're incredibly sorry guys, we just haven't had _any_ sparks these days. As in, major writer's block. Times infinity. So, as a salute to the next few chapters that will be incredibly crappy, we shall apologise in advance.  
VAR: *Punches again* That's not something to do in advance! And why'd you say next few chapters?! You're too lazy for anything like that!!!  
Cy&Co: T.T**

**Disclaimer:  
Cy&Co: We own OHSHC!  
BH: O.O  
Readers: O.O  
Cy&Co: … Erm... We wanted a bit of a change? *laughs nervously* Sigh. We don't own OHSHC.**

Chapter 22

Chinese New Year/Valentines Day Omake part 3 + Normal storyline

**Note to all readers: Cy and Co. do not know how tigers naturally behave. Please do not be insane enough to think that tigers will actually at this way if you ever enter a tiger's den.**

- Storm's PoV -

It's been two weeks since that day. I sighed. I still have nightmares.

_Flashback_

_A funnily familiar figure led us into the enclosure. His hat and bangs were in the way, so you couldn't see the face. "Hello, I'm Mr Lazarus. I shall be your guide and safety instructor for the tiger den. You'll see that everything requested has been set up. Please follow me."_

_I wobbled along, not very stable on my high heels. _Curse these things!

_We soon came to a sign that read: _Danger! Live tigers inside. Enter at your own risk.

_Oh, lovely._

_Mr Lazarus opened the door (it didn't have a lock?!) and led us in._

"_Wow." Breathed Yuki and Haruhi together. I agreed. This place was amazing! It was an absolute jungle, but someone had decorated the place with Chinese lanterns! But seriously, putting Chinese lanterns in a _tiger's den _was just a little weird..._

_The tigers were soon cautiously approaching us, and there were babies! Awww! Hotaru squealed, Yuki slowly backed away, and Haruhi was just... Haruhi. _

_Hunny was jumping around. "Look, Mori, tigers!"_

_Some of the adults growled. Mr Lazarus bent over, and petted them. They started purring._

Holy... Wow, Mr Lazarus really has a way with these thing- Woah!

_A cub came up to me and started rubbing itself against my calf, purring._

"_Ah, they seem to like you... cat-lover, eh?" Mr Lazarus grinned. _That grin... Where have I seen it before? _Tamaki was sad, because none of the tigers went near him... And then a female went and licked him._

Crap, his so-called 'charisma' even applies to tigers! _He was so happy that he hugged the tiger._

…

"_Mommy!!!" Tamaki screamed, running away. The tiger's mate was chasing after him. Figures._

_Soon, the stall started, and the girls started pressing their made-up faces against the glass window._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Haruhi-sama, you look so beautiful! Tamaki-samaaaa!"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, and came over to my chair, where the tiger cub that had taken to me was sleeping in my lap. Someone in the audience shouted a not-so-nice thing._

"_Oi, who's that biatch that's hogging Hikaru and Kaoru-kun?!"_

_But the not so nice voice was soon killed by the few hundred even-less-nicer voices, that screeched, "It's Storm-sama, you idiot! You call yourself a fangirl?!"_

_Then there were people that were amazed that I was pretty as a girl. Those evil non-believers..._

"_Well, well, You're crossdressing seems to be the highlight of today, huh?" Hikaru started._

_Kaoru then followed. "As your loyal knights, we must pay our respects to the queen." And with that, they both bent down and kissed a side of my cheek._

"KYAAAAA!"_ God, only these two can rile the fangirls up this much._

"_Stay away from my Storm, you hear that?!"_

_...Ooh, dammit. Fate, why you hate me so?_

_Ryu was the first one of the 'fans' to step into the tiger's den, and gave me-_

"_Friendship necklaces! No way am I giving up on you, but since right now, you're not looking for my kind of relationship, we'll just use this! You have the Yin, and I have the Yang!"_

_Ryu was being unexpectedly thoughtful. I took the Yin out of the little container, and gave it to Ryu._

"_Put it on for me, I can never do it myself."_

_Kyouya, once again, had a video camera out. What the heck was with that guy and his constant money-making schemes!? Why couldn't we have a genuine heartwarming moment that _wasn't _replayed a hundred times by the fangirls?_

_Well, it was put on, Ryu gave me a teary hug, and then switched to teacher mode._

"_Okay you girls, line up! This was a partly-school-funded project, so I'm the supervising teacher!"_

_...WHAAAAAT!?_

_Flashback end_

Aspirin was my best friend for the rest of the week, while the words 'threesome', and 'teacher's boyfriend!?' circled around Ouran High like wildfire.

Suring the next few weeks, I was becoming more and more depressed, as Tamaki wouldn't allow me to go to the dungeons, the second year classes were amazingly boring, and fangirls kept coming up to me, asking questions. I grew increasingly bored and my stress levels went higher and higher. My life was becoming so dull... Which is almost impossible for someone in the Host Club, but I just felt lifeless.  
Everything was annoying, and every time Ryu appeared in my line of vision, I had such a big urge to kick him. Not only that, but Aunty Okama was calling me every other day to ask how my 'mission' was going. I hung up on him.

That's when I decided to just simply take a break from school. No one wanted a spoil sport right with them, especially is the irritable person was about six times their age, mentally, which was what I was going to become if I stayed much longer. And I didn't really need to maintain a perfect record in Ouran, since I could have directly applied to a university.

Yes, this is depressing isn't it? And the worst thing was that, though I was snapping and kicking and mentally killing everyone in my head, the outside me was still neutral. So no one even noticed that I was stressed to the max. Everyone continued with their happy lives.

And my brain was telling me that if this kept on going, I was going to become an amazingly twisted person – just not in a good way.

Yeah. Break, here I come!

The next day -

- 3rd Person PoV -

"HOW COULD STORM BE SO COLD!?"

It was now once again time for the Host Club's activities. But this afternoon's session was cancelled, as the Host Club are in a state of complete confusion.

Tamaki was in his emo corner, Hikaru and Kaoru were completely hurt, Kyouya didn't expect this, Hunny was holding onto Mori to make sure he didn't disappear as well, and the girls were feeling a mix of emotions.

Storm had done nothing except leave a note.

_The Host Club,_

_I have left Japan to de-stress._

_Lately, Ouran High hasn't been exactly the best place for me._

_If you guys try and find me (which I know you will),_

_I will quit the Host club._

_Please tell Nekozawa-senpai that he will probably have a new member soon._

_P.S. I have disabled the National Tracking System, Kyouya, so don't even try._

_P.P.S Tell Ryu to clean up the mess he left in my house at dinner last night. It's disgusting._

_Storm_

Suddenly, into the gloom of the atmosphere, the shining knight Nekozawa bursts in. How ironic.

Going fearlessly into Tamaki's emo corner, he grabs the 'prince' by the collar and does something completely out of character.

"What have you done to Storm-chan!? First, she doesn't come to visit the dungeons, because this club is restraining her, and now she's left the _country_!?" His blue eyes glared deeply into Tamaki's trembling indigo ones, and then Nekozawa fainted from too much exposure to light.

There was a long silence in the room.

"Um, as Storm's best friend for years, I think I've got to explain this." Yuki stumbled. "Well, you see... Storm's a girl."

**Yeah, that's it. We tried to merge two separate drama-ish chapters together, to say sorry for the extremely long wait. If it was us waiting instead of writing, we would have given up on this story already. I (Ams) wrote the part where Storm was depressed when I myself was depressed, so it's sorta weird, ha ha. Anyway, *gives a hail stone to each of the readers* we got these from the 'Great Storm of Perth' and stored them (what a weird thing to give).**

**We hope you enjoyed!**

**Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah, happy! We were received semi-warmly! Well, since we don't want to let go of this story yet or die an early death, or be hunted down, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh come _on_! Do we _really_ look capable of inventing OHSHC? (Reader looks at the dumbest faces we can make.)  
Reader: "Yes."  
Cy&Co: We don't own!!! BH doesn't look like that!**

- Storm's PoV -

_Hmmmm... I feel happy!_

Here I am, in the nice and hot Southern hemisphere. I'm in Australia, to be exact. Far, far away from school and worries. Happiness!

Right now, it's the the end of Summer, and I'm at the beach. It's the best day for it, because it's Wednesday, and Wednesday's a blue day.

White sands, clear jade water, pelicans and seagulls fighting over a box of chips left on the beach (seagulls in the lead)... Making a mental note to pick up the remains of the box when it was safe and put it in the bin, I inhaled deeply, and sighed. Even the air was different from the cold Japan. I smiled to myself. Australia is such a lazy, drifty, unique country.

Suddenly, a little boy ran up to me. "Miss, I am sorry to ask this of you, but could you hide me? There is someone chasing after me, and I wish to be on the beach for a little while longer..." His eyes started watering, and I quickly smiled, my brain figuring out what to do in this weird situation.

"Er, sure. Go into the bushes on the top of this sand dune, and lay down on clean sand, 'cause the spiky grass _hurts_. I'll sort something out here and get you later, 'kay?" I quickly said in my natural Australian accent. He nodded, and scrambled up the hill of sand, leaving to to wonder at the weirdness of it all, and the politeness of his speech.

Laying back down onto my towel, I stared at the cloudless sky and-

"MAAAAASTEEEER!!! WHERE ARE YOU???"

I started. What the heck!? A little figure was running in the sand towards me, bellowing for 'Master'. The it dawned on me. _It couldn't be..._

"Miss!" The man in front of me panted, tired from running what looked like about 600m in the sand to me. In about a minute and a half. What a scary guy. "Miss, have you seen a little boy, one who looks about eight years old, dark hair, green eyes...?"

I put on my 'Chinese-accent-broken-English'. "Ah, hoo ah yuu?"

The man swore under his breath. "Damn, a fucking foreigner!" He plastered on a smile. "I am Liam Gray, and a boy that ran here is my charge. I am a bodyguard," Here Liam Gray mimed kicking and punching, "And that little boy is very important. Did you see him?"

"No, meesta, I noh see leetle boi, ah. I watch shree gir in da sea, and de cloud, dah iz oh." (No, mister, I no see little boy. I watch three girl in the sea, and the clouds, that is all.) I explained in my bad English, pointing to the sea where three girls that had absolutely nothing to do with me were surfing and paddling.

"Damn. Well, thanks. If you see any boy like that, call the number on this card, 'kay?" and after handing me a business card, he ran off.

Making sure that he wasn't in sight, I went up the dune to get the mystery of a boy. Said boy had managed to cover everything except for his eyes, nose and mouth in sand. Those were covered by some dead spiky plants, and if my brain wasn't, well, more developed than most, I would've never had seen him.

"Well, little guy, that was something you don't get everyday." I said as I helped him dust himself off. "What amazing speed that Gray guy has..."

"I agree. But first to all, thank you! Mister Gray is nice, but sort of forceful at times... It is amazing that you found me though, Miss! I thought my disguise was quite good, but you still found me very quickly!"

Making our way down the sand dune, I picked up my stuff, and prepared to go. The little boy looked at me. "Miss, where are you going?"

"To get some food. You've had your fun, haven't you? Now you can go tell that Mr Gray that you're ready to go back home. I'll even call him, if you want."

"_No_!" The little guy whispered. "Please don't. Mister Gray will not lose his job or anything, and I really want to stay with you, Miss." He hugged my leg. "Please?"

_Damn the friggin' face on his head. He's going to grow up to be such a lady-killer. Or a host. Better not think about it too much..._

There was silence for a bit and then...

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Wait, tell me your name first. I'm Storm, by the way. Storm Kris."

The little boy giggled a cute giggle. "Miss Kris!"

"You can call me Storm, if you'd like."

"No, my family has taught me my manners. Your name is – hehe – Miss Kris! My name is Charles Migraeves. Call me Charlie."

I took Charlie to the cafe near the beach, after putting the now slightly decomposed, empty box of chips in the garbage. The beach was a tourist site, so the whole place was apparently filled with Australian stuff. We were given a place near the windows, a table for two. A group of three kindly-looking women in their middle ages walked past and smiled at Charlie.

"Awww, well aren't you the cutest little thing ever?! What's your name?"

Charlie smiled sweetly up to them. "Charlie! Nice to meet you, Miss." If they were Japanese, I swear they would've "KYAAAA"'d.

The tallest one then turned to me. "He's adorable, is he your little brother?"

"Errr....wellll....." Charlie looked at me with the best puppy-dog-eyes he could muster. "Ahh...Yea, he's my brother." I hope they believed that, since we did not look at all the same. Well, except for the green eyes, the black hair, the skin colour, the hairstyle (I've still got my short hair, just it's slightly less emo now), and... yeah. Okay, so he looks like me, even though I'm a mix. **(A/N: In case you didn't know [ha ha] a mix is a child of parents with two different nationalities. For example, Storm is a mix between a Japanese mother, and Western father.)**

"What do you want? I can only buy you the cheap stuff, though."

"It's ok, Miss Kris. Can I please have an ice-cream?"

"Sure! Ice-cream is fine. Which one? There's Yowie™, Billabong™, Strawberry...?"

"That one."

"The blue one?"

"Yes, that one."

I ordered myself a tiny raspberry slushie, and some chips (fries) which we could share. The waitress soon came with our order, giving Charlie a free kangaroo toy. It grips things between it's tiny little plastic paws. I got one from a festival once, when I was really small, and it's still attached to a pencil that I had in elementary school.

Playing with his new toy, Charlie stared at me with his piercing green eyes. Then he spoke.

"Uh, Miss Kris... There's been something I have not told you yet... And I do not do things what people say 'normally' because of it..."

"What, Charlie?"

"This sounds really, uh, big-headed, but I'm.... I'm a genius. I've got an IQ of 193."

- Japan -

- Third Person PoV -

It's been three days. And the Host Club was yet to open again.

Everyone was shocked. And felt betrayed.

_Flashback_

"_Um, as Storm's best friend for years, I think I've got to explain this." Yuki stumbled. "Well, you see... Storm's a girl."_

_The room exploded with chaos._

"_What do you mean, she's a girl?!"_

"_Daddy's son... Is a..."_

"_My data... Did not..."_

"_No way. Storm is not-"_

"_WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!?" Yuki had tears in her eyes. She felt the most betrayed of them all. She was Storm's best friend, so why didn't Storm tell her that she was stressed, or that she would be leaving? "Argh, that selfish little smart-ass of cross-dresser! Why did she leave without telling me!? S-so st-st-st-stupid!!!"_

"_I think I better take it from here." Haruhi offered, giving a hug to Yuki who was now crying in full. "As Storm's cousin, I knew that she was a girl. The reas-"_

"_EH!? So you're a traitor too!"_

"_Quiet. As I was saying, the reason why Storm came to this school dressed up as a boy, is because my father wanted her to help get me out of the Host Club. But she barely did that, I think she realised I was happy here. Yeah, probably, and then she just couldn't get out of the situation, I guess. Especially since she came on a three-year-scholarship, you know, to the end of highschool." _

_No one spoke a word, and Kyouya soon dismissed them, forgetting that Nekozawa was still out cold on the floor._

_Flashback end_

The twins haven't spoken a word since then.

Kyouya piped up.

"I'm pretty sure that once I say this, all of you will be extremely frustrated in me."

"Why?" Tamaki half-heartedly asked.

"Because, Storm has purposely given us a chance to find her."

…

"WHAT!?"

Kyouya had everyone's attention now.

"You see, in the postscript, he – sorry, _she_ – told me that she had disabled the National Tracking System. But she was the type to do anything on a whim. I think that she went to the lengths to disable the NTS because she thought it'd lead us onto the wrong track and think that she was still in Japan."

"You mean, she's left the _country_!? Now we've got even less of a chance to find her! Who's gonna have cake-eating contests with me ever again?"

"Calm down, Hunny-senpai. This particular fact diverted my attention to... The _International_ Tracking System!"

*Crickets* **(A/N: Wait, didn't Neko-chan say that Storm'd left the country already? How'd he know?)**

"Why haven't you used it already!?" Tamaki all but screamed at him.

"Ah, yes, I will now."

- An hour later -

"I'm holding some very odd video footage of Storm in Australia. Care to watch?"

There was a mutter of "Crap, Australia!?"

Kyouya was holding a DVD disc, and put it in the player.

The image came to be Storm in a black bikini top, and board shorts. She in a cafe, sipping some red-coloured stuff... And she was with a little boy, that looked Just. Like. Her.

Obviously, Tamaki was the first one to jump to conclusions. "Oh my flipping animals, Storm's got a child! Who's his father!? It isn't any of you, is it?" And he glared at the rest of the club. Kyouya quickly stepped in before if imagination added a sumo wrestler into the whole thing.

"Tamaki, you're being irrational. That child looks at least seven years old, and Storm's... 16. She couldn't have had a child at nine years of age."

Hikaru spoke, for the first time in three days.

"Then who's the kid she ditched us for?"

**And that's another chapter done! No more worrying about possible Cy&Co huntings-down! Lol, here's a Billabong icy-pole for you! If you have any questions about the chapter, don't hesitate to put it in a review, or PM us!**

**AND HERE LINA ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING!!!  
LINA: YEA, IT WAS HARD, BUT I DID A BIT!!!! YAY!  
Readers: ...A bit??!! You do not deserve to be in Cynaide & Co.!  
LINA: ….IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! *CRY*  
LINA: ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE~! THE BUTTON'S CHANGED, BUT STILL PRESS IT!! ( I PERSONALLY THINK THE OLD ONE WAS PRETTIER THOUGH...)  
CY+AMS: NAH, THAT'S JUST YOUR BAD EYESIGHT WORKING UP.  
LINA: REALLY?...BUT THEN HOW COME A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE SAID THE SAME THING?  
CY+CO: LIKE WHO? WELL, ANYWAY, YOU GUYS TOTALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO READ THIS INTERNAL CONVERSATION.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the last one before school heats up again and you'll have to wait another two months! *Gets beaten to pulp by readers* Okay, fine, won't make those kind of predictions again... Don't count on it though... **

**IMPORTANT! If you wish to see more of something, or have a suggestion, do not be afraid to put it in a review! Flame if you must, but say what's wrong!**

**Disclaimer: Cynaide and Co. only own two and a half brains. And a laptop with Internet connection. Oh, and this story. In no way is OHSHC or any other media theirs. (Duh.)**

- Storm's PoV -

Damn I'm screwed. That Liam dude will come and hunt me down, I know it.

I don't exactly know how this happened. Not that all. In fact, I'm not sure about anything, except for the fact that Charlie's got the persuasiveness of someone much, _much_, older than he is. And that I'm way too easily persuaded.

Damn.

Well, I'm in my old house. Four bedroom, two bathroom, working electricity, water, gas and heating. A miracle, and completely mine, as it was left to me. Pretty simple in the looks department, with mostly plain white walls, black carpeting and light grey tiles, but it's the best place I've ever lived in. And best of all, all of the old nooks and crannies from childhood holidays are still there.

Charlie is still with me. I just can't seem to refuse him.

"Woah! Your house is cute, Miss Kris. So small!"

"Actually Charlie, for a non-working, commoner of a 16-year-old, it's actually pretty big."

"Really? Then I guess I live in... A very big house?"

"How big?"

"Well, it's in the countryside. We own the area. How big...? Oh! Well, Dad once told me that sometimes rich people come and have holidays in the holiday resort there!"

"... You own a holiday resort?"

"Complete with 24-hour room service, three Olympic-sized swimming pools, a golf court, two tennis courts, a spa and a gym, as well as all the relaxation you need!"

"..."

"Well, I didn't make that up. It was in the program catalog."

"And this is all in the area in the countryside?"

"Yup."

Well, after Charlie successfully stunned me – something that I thought couldn't happen much more, since I'd spent a while in the Third Music Room – I showed him where's he'd be sleeping.

"This is your room. I've got the one right next to yours, so wake me up if you need anything, okay?" And with that, I started making my way to my bedroom.

"Uh, Miss Kris?"

"Yeah Charlie?  
"There's no bed in here. Only a couch."

"Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you. It's a fold out bed. Take out those, and take a cushion. See this metal bit here? Now, pull it out – yep, that's it – and there! A bed!"

Charlie was beside himself in excitement. "That's so smart! It's amazing how it multi-tasks! The person who invented this must've been incredible!"

"Or they could've just been a person without much space in their house."

"Well, that too."

"You know where the toilet is?"

"Yes, Miss Kris. And the kitchen. And I memorized where the light switches were."

"Well then, I guess there isn't much point in asking, is there."

"G'night, Miss Kris."

"Night Charlie."

- With the Host Club, Yuki, Hotaru + Nekozawa -

"I've gotten data on the kid." Kyouya announced, spectacles glinting dangerously. "Charlie Migraeves. Age 8. Blood type O. Leo. IQ of 193. Son of multi-millionaire Ken Migraeves and supermodel Turquoise Migraeves. Multi talented, polite, cute/good looking, smart, rich – so perfect it's been speculated that he is actually a robot. Maybe a waterproof one. That is only eight. Currently home schooled by some of the most brilliant minds of the century – and a computer."

…

(Background noises: Various grunts of surprise, a howl, a wail, many crashes, and a faint sound of a laser gun...?)

Kyouya's audience was a little surprised.

*Please excuse me while I laugh at my wording.*

Kyouya's audience was so shocked, Tamaki pricked his finger on a rose, Nekozawa's wig fell off, Mori accidentally let go of Hunny who was eating cake on his shoulders, causing Hunny to fall, which caused the cake to 'die' and Hunny's tears to spill. The twins fell of the couch they were sitting on, and Yuki and Hotaru simply turned into stone, as if they were glanced at by Medusa.

Haruhi was sweatdropping at the scene (though she was shocked, it didn't show up very well on her face – and she had a slow reaction.)

Tamaki started crying with Hunny, shouting "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My beautiful self is damaged with this prick! Mother, how could you do this to me? Was I born under a cursed star? Was I destined to a cruel and harsh fate?" By this time, the room had dimmed, and a spotlight had been focused on him. **(A/N: In this circumstance, the 'mother' he was referring to was Kyouya.)**

Nekozawa hurriedly picked up the wig and jammed it on his head, while Mori had somehow pulled a triple-deck strawberry/chocolate/sweetness delight cake out of nowhere, and was comforting Hunny. The twins sat themselves back up. Yuki and Hotaru were still statues.

Haruhi spoke up. "So you're saying, Storm is hanging out with an eight-year-old genius in Australia? Who will probably be _the_ most eligible man in the world in about ten years?"

Kyouya nodded. "I knew you were clever, Haruhi."

*Awkward silence~*

"Hey, hey, *munch* Haruhi-chan, why don't we *munch* just go to Australia? Storm-kun, I mean, Storm-chan basically went there on holidays, right?" Hunny said, rapidly working his way through the cake. "We won't really be _looking_ for Storm-chan... We'll just be on holiday in Australia too!"

Everyone's head flipped towards Hunny at this piece of unexpected common-sense. Even the statues.

Suddenly, a dark and icy flame shrouded the Host Club. Nekozawa hissed in a low voice, "You mean, you didn't cross out that opinion? You're saying that _no one_ had thought of that until now! I though you'd all deemed the idea not-worthy, because on the note Storm left you, she'd said that she'd end up with the Black Magic Club if you went after her!"

Tamaki looked utterly petrified. "W-w-well, Nekozawa-senpai, w-w-we don't really have that many b-b-brains, and – IIEYAH!" He screamed as Nekozawa promptly pulled Belzenoff out and sounded out _TA-MA-KI_ with it.

_KAPPOW!_

The door banged open, and Ryu was in the scene!

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Storm!" Ryu was pulling a Tamaki, and started growing mushrooms in a space that was now officially: Not Tamaki's Emo Corner!

Kaoru tentatively poked at the human gloom – who was bonding with Nekozawa right now. "Oi, Kimura-sensei, are you okay?"

Wrong question.

"Of course I'm not okay! How could you even ask that? The rumors said that Storm went into deep depression, tried cutting herself multiple times, jumped off a cliff, got ripped to shreds by sharks, and then chunks of her body sunk into the Pacific, and an underwater volcano erupted on it, then her soul went all the. Way. To. Hell. As I, her roommate, didn't even know about this! At all! Bwaah!" He started sobbing again.

Luckily, Kyouya's rational mind was still there. "Kimura-san, I can tell you that that is completely false. On many degrees. Storm simply boarded a plane and went to Australia."

Ryu's tears stopped immediately, happiness returning to him, and knocking out Nekozawa with his brightness. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Kyouya-kuuun!" Ryu fangirled (fanboyed?), glomping Kyouya.

*Kyouya shivers*

"Er, no thank you, Kimura-san."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! We are _really_ not getting any "vibes" from TJATG right now. We're also working on out individual projects, (Project CAT, the Orphan, Puppets, etc.) not to mention school (Damn the fact that the Southern Hemisphere is winter... In a few days.) WE ARE VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for the wait for this chapter, and the waits to come! (Gets kicked by readers again.) Um, here's a Mintie?**

**Cy, Ams & Lina**


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a little teaser chapter we decided to write up with the time that should have been spent studying for exams coming up. Oh well, we'll study during Foundation Day tomorrow.**

**XOXO, Cy, Ams & Lina.**

**Disclaimer: NO! WE DON'T OWN! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO SUE, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! PLEASE! **

- 3rd Person POV -

*Manicured pointer finger jabs the air*

*No effect, since owner of the manicured finger was the only one in the locked room.*

_BANG!_

Tamaki fell out of his velvet plush armchair, scared out of his wits. A brunette was in front of him, standing as if _he _was the king of the world.

"ARGH! Who are you? How'd you just do that!"

"My name is Jack. And the way I appear out of nowhere... Is a trade secret. L o l." Jack said with a smile.

Tamaki was intensely scared of Jack. The way he said 'l o l' after the sentence was like a robot. Maybe he was a robot! Maybe he wanted to take over the world with his scary robotic friends! Tamaki's eyes darted around the room, looking for a safe hiding place, when he spied the thermometer. _Oh no..._

"Y-you don't h-h-happen to know N-N-N-N- Nekozawa-senpai, do you?" He asked, nervous.

Jack's smile grew just that mile longer. "I'm his butler, Suou-san."

Tamaki fainted, not knowing about the plan Jack had in mind.

_- A few hours earlier -_

"_Jaaaaack." Ayame purred, stroking Jack's hair. "What are we going to do about Nekozawa-san? He'll be taking over Umehito soon, and once he's taken over, he'll need an heir..."_

_Jack pondered over this for a bit. His young master was an incredibly gentle and polite person, not only good-looking. If it weren't for that unusual hobby of his... _

_Then he remembered the girl._

_- Back to the present. -_

Jack closed the drawer, locking it with the master key he'd stolen from the head-maid.

The information he'd found would definitely come in handy.

- Storm's PoV -

_She was looking into yellow-green eyes, a glint of light reflected off the pupil, though from where she had no idea, since there was nothing but darkness apart from them. Had she seen the eyes before? The light hue was slowly turning darker, and into a pair of deepest peacock blue. They melted into liquid her, and soon she was stuck in the middle of a waist-high honey-like substance. But the substance, instead of frightening her, let her become calm, and she floated to the surface, only to find yellow-green again._

I woke to the excited cry of an eight-year-old. "Miss Kris, Miss Kris! There's someone at the door!"

I quickly glanced at the clock beside my bed. _Why the heck was someone at the door at friggin' _6 AM_? Argh..._

I got up, pulling a dressing gown over my pajamas, since it was FRIGGIN CHILLY IN THE EARLY MORNING. Seeing that Charlie wasn't wearing anything but a thin pair of my old pajamas himself, I quickly grabbed the blanket from my bed, and threw it over him.

Charlie mumbled a small thanks, and grabbed my hand, while walking my sleepy state to the front door.

"Hoo is eet?" I shouted in my false accent, my brain working out the possibilities.

There was no answer, except for some more knocking, this time louder. I had a bad feeling. Something even worse than a hyperactive puppy with multicolored sparkles. "Quick," I whispered to Charlie. "Go to the little spot I showed you yesterday. You know, the place under the sink? I think it might be Liam."

He nodded obediently, rushing off.

I faced back to the door, after seeing that there was no Charlie in sight. "Ting xia! Stop! I coming!"

I opened the door.

**Annnd, back to the real world! ^^` we're sorry about the cliffhanger, but we don't know where this is going ourselves, so we're waiting for inspiration to strike (why does this have a deja vu feeling?) Thank you to all the amazing readers of this story. Without you guys, it seriously wouldn't be the same (no duh). *Throws homemade ANZAC cookies at people – watches people choke at the bad taste***

… **Oops. They taste better when they're not made by us, really! And we're sorry if you're allergic to nuts...**

**Cy, Ams and Lina.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yep! It's another chapter, because we find no interest in revising for essays and tests OR the soccer! Come on, who cares if we get a D for our major exam on Monday?**

**Dad: I DO.**

**Us: *Trembling***

**Lina: Your father, not mine. I'm being good and um... Studying my butt off?**

**Us: You suck at lying, Lina.**

**All (Yes, even Dad): No one here owns OHSHC!**

- Storm's PoV -

"Uh, Miss Kris..." Charlie appealed to me with his enormous sparkly green eyes.

"Yeah?" I looked down at the eight-year-old, taking a sip of my icy raspberry-flavored soft drink.

"Can I have yellow hair?"

_Pkrrrfft!_

My eyes watering, I looked at the now dripping wet Charlie. "W-WHAT!"

Charlie looked disgusted. He liked Miss Kris, but he _didn't_ like having artificially flavored sour drinks that didn't do anything but be fizzy for about three seconds spat on him. Wiping tentatively at the red liquid now permanently stained into his white t-shirt with a papery napkin, he repeated the question.

"I said, may I please have yellow hair?"

I'd finally recovered from the shock of him wanting to lose his beautiful brunette locks – and the surprising naivety of the question. Shrugging, I replied lazily, "Actually, you said 'can I' instead of 'may I please' but that's beyond the point. And Charlie, you know very well that that isn't my choice to make anymore. Not after what happened two days ago."

He pouted, wet locks sticking to his forehead. I sighed.

_- Flashback -_

_I opened the door._

"_Storm Kris, you are under arrest for child kidnapping and illegal entrance into the country."_

_I looked at the sunglasses-wearing man in front of me slack-jawed. "Wha? H-hoo ah yuu? Wah yuu sai?" I trembled a bit. What the hell was happening? I can tell why they think I kidnapped Charlie, but I definitely entered legally into Down Under! Payed a whole $800 AUD for it!_

"_I said," The tall man repeated, quite levelly, "You are under arrest. Now, put your hands up."_

_My brain was now racing. "Sh-show me your bad-j. Yuu sho me bad-j, an' I will see yuu are plice."_

_**(Translation: Sh-show me your badge. You show me badge, and I will see you are police.)**_

_The man froze. _This girl...

"_Yuu no bad-j? Yuu no in. Bai bai."_

_I promptly slammed the door in his face. He kicked it down. _He kicked the fucking door down!_ I covered my head with my arms, trying to protect myself from this creep, this weirdo who was arresting me, who wasn't Liam, who seemed a little familiar... ?_

_My eyes widened as he loomed over me. "Oh, Kami-sama..." Suddenly, adrenaline filled me and I kicked the daylights out of him, hitting his left ear in the exact spot of the sapphire stud. Damn the meddlesome butlers._

_And thank Kami for Ryu. If I didn't practice kicking him on an almost-daily basis, I would have found myself in a tight spot._

_- Flashback End -_

After that, I'd tied Jack up and left him in the room. Taking all the valuables and important objects, I went to get a curious Charlie. We'd fled the house, and I'd made an important decision.

Both Charlie and I were now in his parent's care. I should have guessed he could wrap his mum and dad around his tiny pinky finger.

"I still can't believe your parents allowed me to stay with you, to be completely honest."

He chuckled cutely. "Ah, they're used to it."

Now this statement confused me. "Er, they're used to housing sixteen-year-old girls who'd just taken their only genius son?"

His grin only grew wider, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "No, they're used to me being kidnapped. I had a GPS put on me that would measure my pulse and see if it was beating faster or slower, to see if I was in a critical condition. If I wasn't, then by the time my father needed me, or the time the kidnapper demanded a ransom, Liam could come and 'save the day'."

…

"So basically, I was conned into giving you a holiday outside of your normal life?"

"You say it as if it was a bad thing, Miss Kris! Anyway, now that you're with us, you won't be targeted by that man you kicked!"

…

"You evil little genius of a midget... Grr... Argh... How... Never mind."

- With the Host Club and Nekozawa and Yuki and Hotaru – Third Person PoV -

The inside of the Nekozawa private jet was surprisingly... Bright. And un-cobwebbed. And warm.

Everyone stared at the interior with wide eyes. Yuki looked at a bright pink cushion in disbelief.

"Nekozawa-senpai, are you sure this is yours?"

Nekozawa looked sick (At least, the part of him that was visible under his cloak looked sick.) "Hibiki-san, I wish to assure you that this is not my private jet. It's Kimiri-chan's. My little sister. She doesn't need it at the moment, and mine is being refurnished, so we have to use this one. How can everyone else's pilots be on vacation _at the same time_?" He finished, the ending being more to himself than the rest.

It was silent for much of the trip to Australia. Well, except for the constant eating by Hunny, the twins playing with a pinball machine, then falling asleep on each other and snoring, the shivering Tamaki caused by the fear of his recent encounter with Nekozawa's butler, the shivering Nekozawa caused by the sparkles, and the quiet chatter among the girls (with an exception to Yuki, who didn't know the _meaning_ of quiet, thank you very much.)

So really, it wasn't a quiet trip after all.

Suddenly, the soundless Mori brought a question up.

"Can anyone speak English?"

**Once again, we apologize for the shortness of the chapter. The timing of the putting up of the chapters is very random. This has to do with the way we write (a very unorganized way.)**

**Let Amelia tell you.**

**Step 1: Have sudden inspiration for the story.**

**Step 2: If not near a computer, forget the inspiration then remember it again (maybe.) If near the laptoppy, add to the chapter or make a new one.**

**Step 3: Somehow string all the ideas together.**

**Step 4: Quickly proofread it, and submit.**

**Basically, if we're not blessed with lots of ideas, the chapters will come SLOW. Sorry, but that's the way it is... ?**

***Throws raspberry-flavored fattening fizzy sour 375mL soft drinks at readers* Thank you all!**

**Cy, Ams & Lina.**


	27. Ending?

**For those who were expecting another chapter, we are sorry. **

**School is crazy right now, but that isn't an excuse, because the whole concept of it was always crazy.**

**What's happening is:**

**We've lost the feel for **_**The Joker and The Genius**_**. **

**We simply do not think about it anymore. There were days when I (Cy) would think nothing except: **_**Argh, so how can I make Storm's mother become- But then- Hikaru or Nekozawa?**_

**But now all that's just… Just.**

**=.="**

**I'm sorry if you've lost respect for us (I'd be surprised if you had any in the first place), but I'd like to give TJATG to someone, so that they could build on it, or maybe scrap the whole thing and redo it. **

**If no one takes this, then we'll just slowly update this, but I wouldn't be surprised if it took a few more years.**

**So, yeah, if you want the idea of the whole thing, just PM Cy&Co about it, and we'll just give you a few more ideas about what we'd wanted to do before.**

**Once again, I apologize for the fact that this isn't a chapter.**

**Um… Since it's like a rule that you can't post a whole A/N on a chapter, I'll just…**

**I dunno, write something weird down.**

**Oh, I know!**

**Here, what we were working on for the next chapter:**

I sighed. Every day was the same. Being goody-goody two shoes was getting boring.

My name is Hotaru. The second daughter of Ryuzaki Productions, makers of the best puppets in the world.

You know what? I feel dramatic right now. On the outside, I wouldn't dare to show it (wouldn't they think I was weird?) That's why I try to be extra-dramatic on the inside.

So yeah. My life? As dull as a little rich girl's can get. Except for the fact that I made friends with the grade's genius/idol/cross-dresser. Who happens to be good friends with an incredibly nice, funny, pretty and rich girl who is currently going out with someone whom I've had a crush on for... A long time.

Yup, Kaoru Hitachiin.

I'll tell you (the little figure of nothingness in my mind), something that I've told you about a million times before, something that you already know, because you are my mind.

About the time when he'd comforted me after my doll broke. Everyone always thought that the Hitachiin twins were heartless, though beautiful. But I knew that at least one of them weren't. When Haruhi arrived at the school, and she had said that Kaoru was the gentler of the twins, I knew that Kaoru was the one. From there, I could slowly start telling the difference between them, the slightly lighter voice Kaoru had, the tingles it gave me.

**And:**

Hikaru looked at the Blue Badger key chain he had connected to his mobile. **(A/N: For those who can't remember this particular object, as we had forgotten about it earlier too, it's in Chapter 14.)**

Ryu was pissed. No, more than pissed. He admits that he wasn't the _nicest_ thing to the Host Club, but that didn't mean they could just ditch him in Japan! Hey wait... Maybe it's time to give mummy a call...


End file.
